Pretense
by katielex
Summary: Henrik, Serena, Michael, Jac, Jonny, Mo and Malick attend a conference. Henrik begins to struggle with new found feelings.
1. Chapter 1

'What do you mean?' asked a peevish looking Jac.

'I mean what I just said.' Mo replied. 'We're carpooling. The powers that be say there's no cash to splash on travel expenses for everyone making their own way. Aaand some other guff about being environmentally…'

'Well they can forget that. I'd pay any amount in petrol costs not to be stuck in a car with you lot for 4 hours. I'm taking my bike.' Jac cut her off.

'Charming.' Malick rolled his eyes.

'I'm only passing on the message.' Mo said before grumbling under her breath, 'We'd gladly pay for you to travel alone too!'

'So whose car are we taking?' Michael asked lazily. 'We won't all fit in mine.'

'I don't mind driving.' Malick volunteered.

'I don't mind if you do either!' Mo grinned.

'Sorted then.' Said Malick.

As they began their way towards the carpark they heard a Scottish voice calling 'Wait for meeee!' and Jonny came running around the corner with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

'Where are you going?' Jac snapped.

'The conference.' Jonny said with as much indignation as he could muster whilst so out of breath. 'Thanks for making sure you were all going to wait for me by the way.' He added to Mo.

'I wouldn't have let them leave the carpark.' She said.

'Why are _you_ going to the conference?' Jac asked as if it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

'Jonny and I are a team.' Mo told her.

Jac rolled her eyes. 'They don't have money for a few quids petrol costs but they have money to waste on sending a nurse to a major medical conference.' She sighed. 'This is what's wrong with this country.' She turned on her heel and headed towards her bike.

Mo scrunched her face and was about to call Jac but Jonny put his hand on her arm. 'Leave it.'

They had just reached Malick's car when Michael came to an unimpressed halt.

'This is your car?' he asked.

'Yea.' Malick replied.

Michael crinkled his nose.

'What's wrong with it?' Malick asked defensively.

'What's righ…' Michael caught the look on Malick's face and didn't finish his sentence. He looked towards the other end of the carpark where he saw Henrik Hanssen and Serena Campbell arriving at Hanssen's car. 'Uh you know, it'll be cramped with all of us in there…'

'No it won't.' Jonny said looking confused.

'It's fine. I'll catch a ride with the others.' Michael picked up his bag and jogged towards Hanssen and Serena.

'Ouch!' said Jonny. 'We've been dumped for a fancier motor.'

'And fancier people.' Mo added.

Malick just made a face and shook his head.

* * *

Hanssen and Serena had already sat into the car when Michael got there and he simply jumped into the backseat.

'Hey guys!' he said cheerfully.

Serena twirled around in her seat startled whilst Hanssen simply eyed Michael beadily through the rearview mirror.

'Michael!'

'Mr Spence.'

'The other car is full.' Michael said by way of explanation. 'Besides, it'll be more fun with the three of us. Right Serena?' he grinned.

'Will it?' Serena asked through gritted teeth.

'Unless of course,' Michael smirked at her, 'I'm intruding on any… private time… you two wanted to have?'

'Don't be ridiculous.' Serena snapped.

'You are perfectly welcome.' Hanssen added glibly. Truth be told, Henrik thought to himself, he was relieved to have a third person sharing the journey with them. To say he had been dreading this trip alone with Ms Campbell would be an overstatement but he had some reservations. Not just because he still found himself unsure of Ms Campbell, but because he always dreaded time spent alone with anyone. He was not a natural conversationalist and he had predicted they would run out of work related talk at about the halfway mark. At least now with Mr Spence in the car the burden of conversation would be eased a little.

Serena was loathe to admit it, even to herself, but she was glad Michael Spence would be accompanying them on the journey. Making conversation with Henrik Hanssen was like Nurse Lane doing mental arithmetic. It happened dreadfully slowly, was uncomfortable to watch and you had to resist the urge to say 'it's alright, don't bother'.

* * *

Malick pulled out of his parking space and turned towards the entrance whilst Mo began fiddling with the radio immediately. Jonny sat in the back with a travel pillow around his neck. They didn't get far when they noticed Jac staring furiously at her bike. Malick pulled over and rolled down his window when it became apparent that Jac had a flat tire.

'Well, well Ms Naylor.' He said.

Jonny hurriedly rolled down his window too and stuck his head out eagerly. 'In a spot of bother?' he asked with a smirk.

'I'll catch up.' Jac said dismissively.

'No you won't. Get in.' Malick said. 'Hanssen's already left and the traffic is choc-a- block.'

Jac stared at him stubbornly.

'Get in.' Malick repeated. She sighed and did as she was told, throwing her bag into the boot of the car before hopping in next to Jonny.

'This is going to be so much fun!' Jonny grinned.

Jac gave him a sour look. 'What the hell is that?' she asked referring to the red travel pillow still around his neck.

'I like to be comfy, it helps me sleep on long journeys.' He said.

'Grandad.' Jac mumbled under her breath.

'Yea well you won't be so cool when we get to the conference and you have a crick in your neck 'cause you dosed off on the way!' Jonny said defensively.

Jac rolled her eyes and turned her back to him to look out the window.

* * *

Some time later Henrik was revising his opinion on it being a good thing Michael Spence was making the journey with them. Almost every topic of conversation so far had resulted in a disagreement between Mr Spence and Ms Campbell. They were now all three sitting in tense silence and had been for the last ten miles or so. The silence was broken when Michael's phone started to ring. Henrik glanced in the rear view mirror and noticed a satisfied smirk on Michael's face as he noted who the call was from.

'Tracey, honey!' Michael drawled.

Serena rolled her eyes at the tone of Michael's voice. He really did consider himself to be such a smooth operator.

'I know honey,' Michael continued, 'But it couldn't be helped. That's the life of a doctor.' He sighed melodramatically. 'When it's life or death you gotta go, no matter how much you wanna stay. And believe me, honey… I wanted to stay. Don't think I'd forgotten about what you promised to do to me in the morning…' he laughed huskily.

'Oh lord!' Serena said with disgust under her breath.

Henrik glanced briefly at her and then back at Michael in the rear view mirror. Michael was smugly watching Serena's reaction.

'I can't honey, I'm away for a few days. A work conference. But as soon as I get back….' he made low half moan, half growling sound.

Serena made a face.

'Ok honey. Yes, I will be straight around to yours as soon as I get back.' Michael paused, still watching Serena. 'I'll bring the champagne, all you need is yourself. And maybe that cute little negligée, the one with the red trim…'

Henrik really wished Michael would hang up.

'Hey, now you're thinking, that edible body paint could go down pretty well. I mean, I'll be hungry after travelling. It'd be good to have something to… snack on.'

'Oh for the love of god!' Serena finally snapped.

'Excuse me a second Tracey honey.' Michael said. 'Serena are you alright?' he asked with faux concern.

'I'd be better if I didn't have to listen to the details of your sex life.' She responded.

'Oh I haven't gone into the _detail_. There's a lot more _detail_.' Michael smirked.

'Then please spare us.' Serena told him.

'Ok.' Michael nodded. 'I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable. I should have thought.' Michael went back to talking on his phone. 'Tracey, baby, I have to go. I'll call you this evening and we can talk properly and come up with a plan for that body paint…' he laughed huskily again. 'We'll need to make sure we get into all the little curves and…'

Suddenly a familiar ringtone began again. Michael's face froze.

'Your phone is ringing.' Serena said turning around to look at him. Michael began to laugh.

'You weren't talking to anybody.' Serena realised.

'I was at first!' Michael admitted. 'Hello Jac!' he answered the new call.

Serena turned to Henrik with a look of disbelief. 'That man!' she said, shaking her head.

Henrik gave no reaction but for a look of amusement in his eyes.

* * *

Henrik and Serena stretched their legs as they waited in the car park of the filling station they had pulled into. Jac had called to say their car was taking a toilet break and the next filling station, so they had all decided to stop and stretch their legs.

'He really is infuriating.' Serena grumbled as she saw Michael exiting the filling station. Henrik made no response. Jac was pacing impatiently nearby, waiting for the others to hurry up so they could get moving again.

'Now,' Michael arrived with a tray of three coffees, 'Don't say I'm not considerate of my fellow travellers.' He handed Serena and Henrik one each.

'Thank you Mr Spence.' Henrik said. Serena also grudgingly thanked him. Michael smiled cheerfully. He knew he had been getting on Serena's nerves and he was loving it. He was so glad he hadn't gone in the other car.

Henrik watched as Jonny approached Jac with a coffee and what looked like some kind of pastry. Jac cocked her nose at both, gave a gruff 'no thanks' and went to sit in the car. Jonny sighed and followed her. Why was human interaction so fraught with difficulty, Henrik wondered. He turned around and noticed Serena stretching to root around in the boot of the car whilst Michael stood behind her, calmly looking her up and down. Michael caught Henrik's look of disapproval, shrugged lightly and said 'human nature' he patted Henrik on the arm as he walked 'can't blame a guy for looking'. Michael got in the car and Henrik returned his attention to Serena, still searching for something in her bag in the boot. As he approached her he couldn't help but find his eyes wandering to see what Michael had been so intently observing. Distracted, he didn't notice her turning or how close he was to her, so that she ended up almost slamming against him.

'Oh!' Serena yelped slightly. 'Henrik. I didn't realise you were…so…close.' She glanced down at the tiny space between them and stepped back so that her legs were pressed against the car. I hope that doesn't leave a mark on my trousers she thought.

'My apologies.' Henrik almost stammered. 'I… were you looking for something?' he asked.

'Just making sure I packed my phone charger.' She said. He had hopped back to leave a greater distance between them but he seemed uneasy. She gave him a smile and returned to the passenger seat.

'Well that looked almost cosy.' Michael said as soon as she sat in.

Serena sighed. 'Is there any possibility you might travel in the other car for the rest of the trip?' she asked.

'Nope.' Michael grinned. At that moment Henrik sat back in. 'Admit it Serena, you'd miss me if I wasn't here.'

Serena rolled her eyes and Michael sat back with a smug smile. Henrik wondered what it must be like to have Mr Spence's self-assurance. He also wondered briefly how long it would be before he and Ms Campbell succumbed to the sexual tension between them and whether or not that would have adverse effects on the running of his hospital. It wasn't often that Henrik Hanssen gave much thought to the personal relationships of those around him or indeed picked up on the subtleties of flirtation but if it was likely to disturb the professionalism of his hospital he felt he needed to keep an eye on the situation. He glanced sideways at Ms Campbell. He really could not imagine her and Mr Spence being suitably matched but when had that ever stopped people from jumping into pointless relationships.

* * *

They all finally reached their destination and stood in the lobby of the hotel the conference was being held in. Jac, Jonny, Mo and Malick seemed to be in heated debate about who was going to get to check in first. Each of them, for various reasons in a hurry to get to their room.

Michael, Serena and Henrik stood and observed them quietly.

'They're like children.' Serena said, voicing Henrik's thoughts exactly.

'Well, then, as Mom and Dad of this raggle taggle bunch shouldn't you two sort them out?' Michael looked from Serena to Henrik, who in return both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'What does that make you then?' Serena asked.

'The cool uncle.' Michael replied smoothly, removing his sunglasses from his head and hanging them from his shirt. 'The one who gives them money to go buy sweets and stays home to help mommy relax.' He winked.

Serena crinkled her nose in distaste but there was a hint of amusement there too. The man was incorrigible.

'What does daddy do in these circumstances?' Henrik suddenly heard himself asking.

Michael gave him a look of surprise, not expecting the serious Swede to join in such a conversation.

'He sticks very close to mummy to keep the sleazy uncle at bay.' Serena replied smiling, taking Henrik by the arm and leading him towards the reception desk.

Henrik tried not to balk visibly at Serena holding onto his arm. Apart from handshakes it had been quite some time since he had any deliberate physical contact with anyone. He tried not to dwell on exactly how long. He glanced back at Michael who was watching with amusement as Serena lead him by the arm.

'Ms Campbell, if Mr Spence's continued innuendo is troubling to you I can have a word.' He said suddenly.

Serena looked at him with an expression he could not read. 'Oh I can handle him.' She said dismissively.

* * *

Henrik waited patiently for Serena to finish checking in before he took his turn. All the others had finally gone to their rooms. Michael predictably had taken ages as he had flirted with the young woman at the desk. Henrik sighed and turned to look around the lobby again. Suddenly he caught sight of an old familiar face and then a second. He groaned inwardly and the usually calm Swede fought a sudden desire to try and hide.

As Serena signed the check-in form two men walked past her and she heard one exclaim quietly to the other 'Good grief it's Swedish Henry!'.

'My lord,' the second man said, 'Haven't seen him for years. Still looks as dour as ever.'

'Still on his own!' the other added.

'Naturally.' Replied the second and they both laughed.

'Henrik Hanssen!' they shouted. 'Hello old man. Haven't seen you for years. How are you?'

Serena felt her jaw clench and watched to see Henrik's reaction to these two men. As usual Henrik's reaction was difficult to read but she noticed his eyes darting around rapidly. He was flustered. Or as close to flustered as Henrik Hanssen ever got.

Henrik politely and flatly replied to the false enquiries as to his wellbeing from Jeffrey Hawthorne and Hugh Pilkington. They had attended boarding school together and for many years had been the bane of Henrik's life.

'So, Henry, you're at Holby?' Jeffrey asked.

'Yes.' Henrik replied.

'Married? Kids?' Hugh asked.

'No.' Henrik replied.

'Henrik darling, I've checked us in. shall we go up?' Serena arrived and took his arm again. She smiled sweetly at the two men who gazed at her in surprise. In fact so surprised were they that they did not notice Henrik's shock at her use of the word 'darling'.

'Henrik, you must introduce us.' They said.

'Uh this is Ms Campbell. She is a consultant at Holby.' Henrik extricated his arm from her grip.

'Serena.' Serena said as she shook hands with the men and they introduced themselves as it was apparent Henrik was not going to.

Henrik was trying to get a grip on the situation. What in earth had made Serena call him darling and then grab on to him like that? What was she thinking?

'How long have you two been together?' Jeffrey asked.

'Oh not long.' Serena smiled. 'I don't wish to be rude but we have had quite a long car trip and…'

'Oh no, carry on.' Hugh said. ' We might see you around again.'

'Hmm.' Serena smiled.

Henrik managed to hold his tongue until the lift doors closed.

'Can you please explain to me Ms Campbell what on earth you think you are playing at?' he demanded.

'Getting you out of a sticky situation.' She replied coolly as she pressed the lift button. 'I heard them talking about you. Obviously old acquaintances and not very pleasant ones. It's times like that it's best to appear with a _gorgeous_ and affectionate partner in tow and to waffle on about how fabulous your job is. The job you already had sorted and I provided the rest!' she said haughtily.

'I don't like to play games Ms Campbell.' Henrik said grimly.

'Oh what's the harm?' Serena sighed. 'It was better than standing there like a bunny rabbit caught in headlights as you were doing.'

Henrik squared his shoulders. 'And how are we supposed to keep up this charade of being in a relationship?'

'What are the odds of seeing them again?' Serena asked getting bored of this now. The lift arrived at her floor.

'They are here attending the conference.' Henrik said through gritted teeth.

'Oops.' Serena said, trying to hold back a laugh. The doors opened and they both stepped out.

'Oops indeed.' Said Henrik.

'Hopefully they won't see you when you go back down to check-in.'

'What?' Henrik asked.

'You still have to check-in.' Serena said. Taking in the look of confusion on his face she explained. 'Well obviously I didn't really check you in… that was just for show.' She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. 'Unless you think we need to start sharing a room now… to keep up the pretense?' she asked softly, enjoying the pink flush that came to his cheeks. Goodness, she thought, I've just made the great Henrik Hanssen blush!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. Glad you're enjoying this, I have never written a Holby fic before.**

Later that day they all assembled in the hotel lobby to decide a timetable of when and where they should meet, who was attending which seminars. The first thing on the conference timetable was a welcome dinner.

'Skipping that.' Jac clipped. 'I'm going to the gym.'

'Surely you must be hungry.' Jonny said, full of disappointment.

'I ordered room service.' Jac replied. 'I don't see the need to spend two hours listening to clichéd welcomes, I don't need anyone to read the timetable for me and I don't have any desire to sit around a table forcing down rich fatty foods and listening to people who have had too many glasses of wine talk about their beamers and golf holidays.' With that she walked away, leaving Jonny with his mouth open.

Mo gave Jonny a sympathetic nudge with her elbow. 'Who needs that dreary stick insect spoiling our fun anyway.' She said.

I do, thought Jonny miserably.

'Well I'm all for free food!' Malick said enthusiastically.

'Let's not all lose sight if why we are really here.' Henrick interjected. 'Perhaps we should look at tomorrow's schedule of seminars.'

'Done.' Said Malick, unfolding his copy which was highlighted in places. 'Those are the ones I'll be attending.' He said.

'Good Dr Malick, I'm glad to see you are so organised.' Henrick said approvingly.

'Teacher's pet.' Mo whispered.

'Ms Effanga? Have you decided which seminars you shall attend? Aside, of course from the one you and Nurse Maconie are speaking at.' Henrick asked.

'Oh yea, we've uh…' she looked at Jonny, 'We decided that before we even got here.'

'Yes.' Jonny nodded. 'Ms Effanga rang ahead and asked for a detailed timetable of events and marked out the ones she most wanted to attend. She even laminated it.' Jonny looked boldly at Mo. 'She'd show you but I believe she has left it upstairs.'

Mo glared daggers at Jonny. Henrick simply let the sides of his mouth twitch to signal his amusement.

'Can you believe they have assigned seating for dinner? And they've split us up?' Michael appeared having checked the seating list.

'Why?' Mo asked.

'Probably someone's poxy idea of an 'ice breaker'.' Michael replied. 'Jac and I are at the same table.'

'Jac isn't coming for dinner.' Jonny told him.

Michael rolled his eyes. 'Great, so I'm on my own.'

'You're a big boy,' Serena suddenly looked up from the timetable she had been scrutinising. 'I'm sure you'll make new friends.' She smiled sweetly.

'At a table full of orthopods. Great.' He said dryly.

* * *

It turned out that Malick, Jonny and Mo were seated at the same table as Jeffrey Hawthorne and Hugh Pilkington. Henrik and Serena were at another table nearby and Henrik quickly noticed the arrangement at the other table, having been keeping his eyes peeled for Hawthorne and Pilkington all evening. He felt his teeth clench. What if they said something about his supposed relationship with Serena? A rumour like that would reach Holby before they even got to desert. He nudged Serena slightly to gain her attention. He marvelled at the woman's ability to mingle and charm those around her. Several of the other doctors at their table were already giving her their rapt attention.

She finished her conversation with the man to her left and then turned to him with an automatic smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Alright?' she asked quietly.

He simply nodded towards the other table. She followed his gaze. 'At least they're not at our table.' she reasoned.

'What if they mention us to the others?' he asked. 'Neither of us want any rumours circulating.'

'There are always rumours circulating.' Serena said, not at all concerned. 'It's how one deals with them that decides whether or not they stick.' She reached for her wine and took a sip. She looked at him again and realise he was genuinely concerned. 'Henrik, relax. Why would we even come up in conversation? And even if we do and the others start asking questions we simply say they got their wires crossed. Which, in a way, they did.'

'They had a little help in getting them crossed.' Henrik reminded her.

She smiled. 'We are not actually doing anything, remember. So what is there to worry about?' she casually patted his thigh briefly as she reached for the wine bottle to pour him a glass. 'Here, have a glass and relax.' She said.

Henrik's whole body tensed as he felt a shiver go through him and he glanced down at where her hand had touched him as though he might see some mark there.

Serena glanced sideways at him and noticed him looking down at his leg. She realised she had patted his leg subconsciously. Not quite appropriate, she thought. Although not quite deserving of the look on Hanssen's face either. He was a strange one, she thought. She watched him take a sip of his wine. She realised she knew absolutely nothing about him personally. He did not seem himself today. Or perhaps he was, perhaps he was simply not being the Hanssen she knew. She was almost certain he had been looking at her bottom today whilst she had been reaching for her bag in the boot of his car. Michael's smirk had all but confirmed that. She prided herself on being able to figure people out pretty quickly, but she still had not unravelled the enigmatic Mr Hanssen. She turned slightly in her chair and leaned towards him, looking him at him intently.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her as he became aware of her proximity.

'What if we come across… ' she struggled to remember their names. 'Your old school chums again.'

They were far from chums, Henrik thought.

'I think we need to prepare some answers about our relationship.' She continued.

'Such as?' he asked.

'Where did we meet?'

'At Holby obviously.' He answered.

'What do we do in our spare time?'

'What do you mean?' he asked.

She shrugged. 'What kind of things do we enjoy doing together as a couple?'

'Normal things I would imagine.' He said confused.

'Yes, well, normal to you and normal to others…' she trailed off and reached for her wine glass again. 'What do you do in your spare time Henrik?' she asked, seriously. 'What gets your blood pumping? Aside from bonsai trees and looming in corridors.' She added with a teasing smile.

He shrugged. 'Nothing special.'

Serena rolled her eyes. This was like getting blood from a stone.

'What do you do?' Henrik asked.

'Drink?' she waved her glass in front of him with a dry laugh. 'Mostly I clean up after my daughter. When I'm not doing that I am playing chauffeur to my daughter and her friends, or else ringing around my daughter's friends to find her. Or telling her to do her homework. Or yelling down a phone line at her father.' She sighed. 'On my time off I go to Holby and play surgeon.' She smiled another smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

'What is your daughter's name?' he asked. He had never thought of her as a mother before. It never came up. Not like with Sahira with whom it was very much evident. Sahira had always talked about her children. Mentioned school pick ups and drop offs and play dates. It was never an issue which arose with Serena. Of course they were very different women, Serena Campbell and Sahira Shah. Sahira was all emotion and intuition, to the detriment of her skill sometimes. Serena obviously had the ability to shut off the personal, emotional aspects of her personality. He admired that.

'Eleanor.' She told him. 'Her name is Eleanor.' She gave him a long sideways glance. 'Do you have children?'

'No.' he said in a clipped tone.

'A wife?' she asked.

He sighed involuntarily, he always bored of questions like this. Why were people always so interested. Serena raised an eyebrow at his reaction. 'Why is that always one of the first questions people ask?' he wondered aloud.

'Well, if I am to play your significant other it would be helpful to know in case they mention a wife and I look a fool.' She replied.

'They know less about me than you do.' He told her honestly.

'But I know next to nothing.' She said. 'You could have a harem for all I know!' she grinned. 'Is that it? You don't have one wife you have a dozen?' she laughed.

'Do I strike you as the kind of man who might have a harem?' he asked with a hint of amusement.

Serena took her time in answering, looking him in the eye and he noticed her biting her lip slightly before finally saying: 'You strike me as a dark horse Mr Hanssen. I can't quite make up my mind what I think you capable of.' She answered honestly.

Henrik smiled. 'Exactly my thoughts regarding you.'

* * *

Michael sat bored out of his tree listening to the two men on either side of him talking rugby. He looked around the room and caught sight of Hanssen and Serena looking quite cozy. They were leaning towards each other as they chatted and seemed pretty oblivious to everyone else at their table. Michael cocked his head to the side as he observed them. Nah, he thought, and went back to pretending to care about rugby.

* * *

'So you three are from Holby?' Pilkington asked Jonny, referring to himself, Mo and Malick.

'Yep.' Jonny nodded. He was glad Mo was sitting to his left because this plonker to his right seemed to be a right snob and had already tried to mimic Jonny's accent twice.

'What's Serena Campbell like?' Pilkington asked.

'Scary.' Jonny replied. He wished Mo would turn to him and rescue him from talking to this bore. He kicked her slightly under the table.

'Really?' Pilkington said with interest, looking towards where Henrik and Serena were sitting. 'And how long have Ms Campbell and Henrik been an item?'

Jonny paused with a forkful offood halfway to his mouth. 'Pardon?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! So glad you guys are enjoying this :) Thanks for the reviews!**

The room finally began to empty out after dinner. Malick and Michael decided to head to the bar for a few more drinks. Jonny and Mo stood up from the table. Mo had decided she had enough wine at dinner and Jonny had other things on his mind. He had whispered to her what Dr Pilkington had asked but had not had an opportunity to discuss it properly with her. He had told Pilkington that he had no knowledge of Mr Hanssen or Ms Campbell's personal lives, which was true. But if they were having it off this would be the juiciest piece of gossip since those rumours about why Imelda Cousins had suspended Ric Griffin.

Mo looked over to where Hanssen and Serena were still sitting alone at their table deep in conversation. She made a face. 'I can't…' she shook her head, 'Her maybe… but…' she shook her head again. 'I can't see him having a romantic relationship with anyone.'

'He's only human!" Jonny said. 'Just because he's a little reserved… You know the saying – it's always the quiet ones.'

'I guess they do look pretty wrapped up in each other at the moment.' Mo said thoughtfully but then shook her head again. 'It's still Hanssen though. They're probably talking about patient waiting times or something!'

Jonny sighed. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

'Gosh, is that the time?' Serena checked her watch when she noticed everyone else had left the table.

Henrik was surprised to see how late it was too. The time had flown by. He looked at Serena and smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so comfortable chatting to someone. He couldn't even recall all that they had talked about but it had been an easy and flowing conversation.

Serena watched him and was touched by the first genuine smile she thought the man had ever given her. 'I've quite enjoyed myself.' She said her eyes twinkling.

'As have I. Thank you Ms Campbell for such splendid company.' Henrik replied.

'Oh I'm not sure how splendid it was.' Serena said standing up. 'I think perhaps I'm a bit squiffy!' she confessed. It was only as she stood up that she began to suspect she had drunk more wine than she intended.

Henrik smiled again. He enjoyed the way she spoke and her voice was so soothing.

* * *

Jonny followed Hanssen and Serena to the lift. Mo had gone ahead, having no interest in playing detective. They were definitely closer, Jonny thought, as he watched them walk side by side and how Serena even leaned against him slightly as they waited for the lift to open.

'What are you doing?'

Jac's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to find her staring at him.

'Uh… watching those two.' He said, nodding towards the lift.

'Why?' Jac asked suspiciously.

'It's possible they are… in a relationship.' He said.

Jac's eyebrows popped up. 'What?' she asked.

'Hanssen and Ms Campbell. They might be having it off.' He whispered.

Jac stared at him, mouth open.

* * *

'Oh no.' Henrik mumbled under his breath as Hawthorne arrived to wait for the lift also.

'Henrik, haven't seen you all evening. Enjoy the dinner?' he asked.

'Yes.' Henrik replied.

Hawthorne eyed Serena who smiled back sweetly.

* * *

'Tell me they you don't think they're standing closer than they normally would?' Jonny said to Jac. Jac watched Hanssen and Serena again. There was something different. Maybe Jonny was right.

'Well I suppose it would explain why her ridiculous non-referral scheme ever got off the ground.' Jac mused.

'You think it could go back that far?' Jonny asked shocked.

Jac shrugged.

* * *

The lift finally arrived and the three entered. Serena pressed three for the third floor.

'We're on the same floor.' Hawthorne said brightly.

Serena wasn't sure but she thought she heard Henrik grumble something. He was standing behind her near the back of the lift. She moved backwards and rested back against him gently. She could feel him hold his breath. She would be lying if she said she wasn't getting a kick out of the effect she seemed to have on him. She wondered briefly how far she could push it. She moved her right hand back and slowly took hold of his. He was still holding his breath but he did turn his hand slightly and entwine his fingers with hers. This time she was surprised to feel her breath catching a little.

* * *

'Serena is on the third floor. Hanssen's on the fourth.' Jonny said as he saw them getting into the lift and he immediately grabbed Jac's hand and began to drag her to the stairwell. 'If they get out together on the third floor,' he said, 'they are definitely shagging!'

Jac wasn't sure why she was going along with this but she began to run up the stairs with Jonny, still holding on to her hand for the first flight.

* * *

They reached the third floor and Serena kept hold of Henrik's hand, leading him out in case he forgot and gave the game away.

'See you two bright and early tomorrow then.' Hawthorne said.

'Early.' Serena agreed. 'I can't promise bright however.' She smiled and she and Henrik walked towards her room. She was disappointed to see Hawthorne walking in the same direction and turned out to be two doors from her room. She got her key card out but it fell from her and Henrik picked it up. When he tried to hand it to her, she pretended not to notice and whispered 'you open it.'

She smiled at Hawthorne who didn't seem to be in any hurry into his room and was still looking at them. He doesn't believe us, she thought.

Henrik had to reach around her to slide the card in. He could smell her shampoo from her hair and felt her press against him again. Just as he pulled the card out again and heard the click of the door, he felt Serena's lips on the line of his jaw and he couldn't help but gasp.

Serena gave a satisfied smile, took his hand again and pulled him inside.

* * *

Jonny and Jac reached the third floor just as Serena dropped her key card.

'They're going into her room!' he gasped, out of breath but feeling vindicated.

'Bloody hell!' Jac exclaimed.

They watched then, wide eyed, as Hanssen unlocked the door and Serena tilted her head to place a kiss on his jaw.

'Bloody hell.' Jac repeated. She didn't know what else to say. She turned away after Hanssen and Serena entered the room. She wasn't quite sure why she was so shocked but she was. If she had seen Hanssen sneaking into a hotel room with Sahira back in the day she wouldn't have been all that surprised but Serena Campbell?

Jonny leaned against a wall, still out of breath. 'Aren't you even a little out of breath?' he asked observing Jac.

Jac gave him an unimpressed look. 'You need to get healthy.'

* * *

Inside the room Henrik stood awkwardly. He placed Serena's key card on a side table. He realised the kiss had been for Hawthorne's benefit but it had left him feeling… he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He also wasn't sure what that look in Serena's eyes meant.

She stepped closer to him. 'You should probably wait here a little while.' She purred. 'In case he's still out there.'

'Yes. Good thinking.' Henrik swallowed. His mouth suddenly felt dry. Why was she standing so close? He could smell her shampoo again. Or was it from her skin? Perfume perhaps? He could smell the wine from her breath too.

'Henrik?' she said.

'Yes?'

She pressed her lips to his. He felt her hands touch his neck and face. He felt his own hands, quite of their own volition, reach for her waist and slide up and down her back pulling her in tightly. They stumbled back against the door and Serena pulled away, breathless but pleased looking.

His heart was pounding as she reached for his hand and lead him towards the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they kissed again. He pushed her back until she was leaning against the bed. He marvelled at the warmth that emanated from her. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She began to push his jacket from his shoulders, the kisses becoming more urgent. He almost could not believe this was happening. This was Serena Campbell.

He pulled away and held her at arms length. She looked at him puzzled.

'Why are you doing this?' he asked.

'What do you mean?' she asked nonplussed.

'If you think this will have any effect on future decisions regarding the running of Holby…' He stopped as he saw the look on her face change and he realised he had got it horribly wrong.

'How dare you?' she fumed, pushing his hands away.

'I…' he stuttered.

'Get out.' She hissed. 'Get out!'


	4. Chapter 4

Serena sat on the bed after Henrik's departure, her face flushed with a mixture of anger and humiliation. How could he think that? How could he possibly think she would sleep with him in an attempt to gain some kind of influence at Holby? It was preposterous! Not to mention insulting to suggest that she needed to play games like that in order to get ahead.

Stupid, stupid move Serena, she berated herself. Why had she let herself go like that? She'd had the upper hand all evening. She knew he was attracted to her, she had noticed the little looks, the sharp intakes of breath whenever she brushed against him. She had him on the hop but instead of keeping him there, instead of maintaining the upper hand she had stupidly lost hold of herself.

She'd had too much wine, she told herself. She really needed to drink less. Starting tomorrow she was giving up alcohol. During the week anyway. And definitely whilst at conferences and other work occasions.

She sighed and covered her face with her hands. Henrik Hanssen! Of all people to make a move on. God, it would actually be less embarrassing to have thrown herself at Michael Spence. How could she ever face Hanssen down now? Dealing with the smug, detached Swede had always been difficult. She had always known he didn't quite respect her. He hired her because he had a use for her at the time, she was supposed to do his dirty work, improve efficiency, shakes things up. Once he realised she would not simply be a lapdog to do his bidding, that she had ambitions of her own he had cooled towards her. She could hear the distrust and slight mocking in his tone whenever he spoke to her. Admittedly, she had given him some reason to distrust her, she thought. She could only imagine what he was going to be like after this.

Now that he had seen beyond the composed, unflappable façade he would know what a mess she was. Why did it have to be him? The first time in two years that she allowed herself to simply feel and want to bring a man to her bed and it had to be Henrik bloody Hanssen.

* * *

Hanssen stood by the lift. You idiot, he told himself. What a bloody mess. His heart was still pounding rapidly. He didn't know how to deal with situations like this. What was the protocol? Perhaps he should have stayed and explained his thought processes leading up to that rash statement. He should have made a greater effort to apologise. She had been so angry. It was not the first time he had witnessed Serena Campbell's anger… Actually, now that he thought about it, perhaps it was. It was the first time he had seen her truly angry, he realised. In the past he had seen her frustrated, he had seen her get annoyed and had seen her act arrogantly. Not unlike himself, Serena Campbell was a master of self-control. Tonight had been different. Tonight she had been furious and… hurt. He had hurt her.

He realised the lift door had opened and closed again.

* * *

Serena heard a knock at her door. She checked the time, it was almost 11.30pm. Who could that be? She opened the door and found an uncertain looking Hanssen standing there.

'Lost your way?' she asked sarcastically.

'I need to apologise.' He said.

'Consider it done.' She snapped and began to shut the door again.

Henrik pushed against the door. 'May I come in?' he asked. 'I feel I should… explain.'

'Explain?' Serena asked, arching her eyebrows. 'Oh this should be interesting.'

'May I come in?' he repeated his question.

Reluctantly, Serena stepped aside and allowed him in.

Once inside Henrik realised he should perhaps have given this more thought. Despite offering an explanation, he had not in fact worked out what the explanation was.

'Well?'

He turned to find Serena looking at him expectantly. He could see the anger still simmering in her eyes. He swallowed.

'I was foolish.' He said quietly.

Serena continued to stare at him. She really was quite formidable, he thought. He averted his gaze as he was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable.

'Why don't you come back tomorrow Mr Hanssen? When you've had time to come up with an explanation for why you are such an insensitive arse?' Serena asked coolly.

Henrik's mouth twitched as he felt the urge to smile. 'I'm afraid Ms Campbell that I must admit to not being very practised at this sort of thing.'

'This sort of thing?' she asked. 'Accusing women you are about to sleep with of only doing so to gain a career advantage?'

'Well,' he tilted his head. 'That was an unfortunate first for me.' He admitted.

'And for me.' Serena added stony-faced.

'I am sorry.' Henrik said sincerely.

'Do you really think that's why I…?' Serena couldn't finished the sentence.

'No.' He shook his head.

'Good. Because if you haven't realised yet that I don't need to resort to…' Serena fumed.

'I do.' Henrik cut her off. 'More than anyone, Ms Campbell, I know exactly what you are capable of.'

Serena turned away and sat on the bed. 'Then why?'

Henrik shrugged. 'I could not think of any other reason why you would want to.' He said simply.

Serena narrowed her eyes as she scrutinised him for any sign of sarcasm. 'Obviously these things happen differently in Sweden then.' She said flatly.

'I cannot blame cultural differences for this, alas. It's all my own neurosis.' Henrik's eyes darted around nervously under Serena's intense gaze. He attempted a weak smile and risked a question. 'Why… did you? Want to…?' he lowered his eyes again for a moment as he asked.

'Let's blame it on the wine.' Serena said briskly.

'Ah.' Henrik nodded.

Was that a flash of disappointment, Serena wondered in surprise at the look on Henrik's face.

'Perhaps a better question might be – why did you?' Serena purred.

Henrik looked at her in surprise. He had not expected that. He didn't know what to say. 'Oh my motivation was fairly simple and straightforward Ms Campbell.' He said airily and stepped further into the room. 'May I?' he asked, gesturing to an armchair and hoping to distract from her question. She nodded her permission.

'I find it difficult to believe anything about you is ever simple and straightforward Henrik.' Serena told him.

She had a point, he admitted to himself. He never made things easy for himself. 'For once, it almost was.'

'And then that mind of yours started working overtime.' Serena said. beginning to realise how unsure he was.

He nodded. 'Perhaps it saved us from an awkward situation.' He said trying to look on the bright side.

'You don't consider this an awkward situation?' she asked, eyebrow arched.

'Yes, but at least we're fully clothed. Awkwardness takes on a whole other meaning when you're naked.' He replied. 'Especially if you are a tall, gangly Swede.'

Serena laughed. Henrik smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay in updating this. I been sick with Norovirus and then this story started to take a differnt turn. I debated whether to include the new developments in this story or save them for a different fic but i have decided to include them (unless I change my mind again!) It will be another two chapters before you see what I mean :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.**

* * *

No one could have been more surprised than Serena at the unexpected turn the night had taken or how comfortable she would feel in his presence. From the lustful encounter that never was, to Hanssen's version of an apology, the conversation had taken a personal tone she never would have anticipated. After receiving a cheeky goodnight text from Eleanor, Serena had laughed out loud and had to explain her amusement to Hanssen.

'Hope you're behaving yourself Mum. Night xx.' Serena read the text.

Hanssen smiled. 'She sounds like a chip off the old block.'

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Serena replied dryly.

'Bit of a handful were you?'

'Still am!' Serena quipped.

'Touché.' Hanssen acknowledged with a smile.

They had talked about Eleanor some more. Her new obsession with dying her hair different colours and how her recent decision to become a vegetarian had lasted only two days. From there, somehow, they reached the topic of her ex-husband.

'At Christmas or birthdays she's his little princess and he gives her a small fortune to spend as she pleases. But the rest of the time, when she's sobbing about some boy or stressing about exams – she's all mine." Serena said bitterly. 'It's so easy for men. It doesn't matter what it is, you always have the option to bugger off if you decide you don't like it anymore.'

Henrik couldn't help but wince slightly at her words. He was glad she had turned her gaze towards the floor and didn't appear to have noticed him.

'I wouldn't mind, but it was all his idea to try for a child. Said our marriage wouldn't be complete otherwise.' She continued.

'You didn't want children?' he asked, slightly surprised.

'Even now I wouldn't describe myself as maternal.' Serena confessed. 'Having children was never part of my long-term plans.' She sighed. 'But… to keep him happy…' she shrugged, 'Thing is, it turned out that having a child didn't make our marriage complete. Although I often wonder if Eleanor had been a boy…' her voice trailed off.

'Surely not.' Hanssen said with raised eyebrows.

'After Eleanor, he wanted to try again. I refused.' She looked sad.

'Children cannot mend broken marriages.' Hanssen said, then realised how that sounded. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to presume…'

'No, you're right. It was broken.' Serena smiled considerately. 'Why are men always so concerned with their legacy? Why do you all want a little mirror image of yourselves to carry on the family name?' she asked.

'Not all of us do.' Hanssen answered stiffly.

'Hmm.' Serena stretched back against the headboard and swung her legs onto the bed, making herself more comfortable. She decided to change the subject. 'Ok, now it's your turn!' she said brightly.

'My turn?' Hanssen asked.

'I've spilled my guts. Now it's your turn to reveal a deep dark secret.' She caught the momentary look of panic on his face. 'Or a jolly old anecdote.' She added.

Hanssen avoided her gaze and looked uncomfortable. Serena watched him for a moment deciding whether or not to say anything.

'Are you ever going to explain what all that business with Biotek was?' she asked gently.

He looked up sharply. She could tell he was wondering how much she already knew, debating whether or not to fob her off with a brusque 'none of your business'.

'Do you really think I was happy to just go along with Ms Naylor's suggestion to "trust Hanssen's judgement"' Serena said mimicking Jac, 'and not question it?'

He should have known. The woman had hacked his emails, she wouldn't simply accept Jac Naylor's word to leave things be. He wondered how deeply she had dug.

'Anders Lovborg." Serena said. 'The Biotek chairperson. I read that he died.' Serena continued to watch Hanssen carefully. 'You were still in Stockholm at the time.'

'Yes.' Hanssen concentrated on maintaining an even and composed façade.

Serena held his gaze for a moment longer before smiling enigmatically. 'It's late.' She said softly.

Hanssen checked his watch and nodded, then made a move to get up just as Serena swung her legs off the bed and stood.

'Can we treat tomorrow as a kind of… new dawn in our relationship then?' she asked, eyebrows raised and tilting her head slightly.

'You wouldn't rather pretend tonight's events hadn't happened?' he asked.

'Tonight's would-be events _didn't _happen.' She replied grinning for a moment. 'No, I'd rather not go back to the way things were Henrik.' She added more seriously. 'You _can _trust me.'

For the first time Hanssen felt that maybe he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, it's really encouraging and I am so glad you are enjoying this.**

* * *

Michael and Malick both did a double when Jonny told them of his and Jac's discovery the night before. The three men were waiting for the fifth floor lift to go down to breakfast.

'Serena and… _Hanssen_?' Michael asked in disbelief.

'Yes.' Jonny nodded vehemently.

'Are you sure?' Malick asked sceptically.

'She kissed him and they went into her room. It was fairly self-explanatory.' Jonny said. 'Plus, the gynie from our table last night seemed to know all about it.'

'Serena and Hanssen.' Michael repeated, as the lift door opened and they entered.

'Yes!' Jonny said in exasperation.

'Huh.' Michael laughed a little. 'Well, just pray they don't find out you've been spying and spreading rumours. 'cause one or both of them will eviscerate you and suspend your carcass above the gates of Holby as warning to other potential gossip mongers.' He warned Jonny.

'He's not wrong.' Malick agreed.

Jonny gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have told anyone.

'Who'd have thought,' Michael said in amusement, half to himself, 'The Giant Swede and the Iron Lady'.

'Maggie Thatcher?' Jonny asked in confusion.

'The Iron Lady of Holby.' Michael rolled his eyes. Then he grinned. 'Bagsies I get to tell Ric!'

'Why should Ric care?' Malick asked.

'Oh you still have much to learn young Obi Wan.' Michael sighed and patted Malick's shoulder.

The lift stopped on the fourth floor and the The Giant Swede entered the lift.

'Gentlemen.' Hanssen greeted them with a nod.

'Mr Hanssen.' Michael greeted him brightly. Michael looked past Hanssen into the hallway. Hanssen gave him a curious look. 'Oh,' Michael pretended to be surprised though he had intended Hanssen to notice. 'Is Serena on the fourth floor or the third?' he asked, knowing full well.

'I believe Ms Campbell's room is on the third floor.' Hanssen replied neutrally.

'How is she today?' Michael asked, 'Have you seen her?'

Jonny could feel his pulse rate speeding up. Michael was going to drop him in it.

'Where would I have seen her?' Hanssen asked disinterestedly and looking straight ahead at the closed lift door.

Michael smirked and didn't reply. His smirk turned into a broad grin when the lift stopped again on the third floor and Serena appeared.

'Serena!' he greeted her cheerfully.

'Michael.' Serena said warily. She nodded to the others as she entered.

Michael looked her up and down slowly. 'Have a good night?' he asked.

Serena simply raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said she knew he was up to something and didn't want to play.

'I only ask because you look especially… radiant this morning. There's a certain… glow about you.' Michael continued. 'You look… satisfied.' He smiled innocently, or as innocently as Michael Spence was capable of doing.

Jonny could feel his palms beginning to perspire. Malick, standing at the back observed them all with a grin.

'Really?' Serena asked, looking flattered. 'Actually…' she averted her eyes almost bashfully for a second and whispered. 'I have a confession….'

Michael leaned in eagerly, was she going to blab the whole story? Hanssen seemed not to be paying attention but had either of them been observing him closely they would have noticed his eyes widen slightly and him glance swiftly at Serena.

'I've been using a ridiculously expensive night cream.' Serena whispered. She smiled smugly at the deflated look on Michael's face.

The lift reached the lobby and everyone exited. Hanssen and Serena made their way to the breakfast room but Hanssen appeared to be checking his phone as he walked and Serena saw someone she recognised and began to walk along with her.

'They are certainly cool customers.' Michael said as he, Malick and Jonny hung back and watched.

'You are definitely sure?' Malick asked Jonny again.

'How many times?' Jonny asked. 'Look, ask Jac if you think I'm making it up!'

'It's not that…' Malick told him, 'it's just… I can't picture it.'

'I don't want to picture it. Hanssen doing the nasty?' Michael made a face.

* * *

Hanssen glanced back slyly to where Michael, Malick and Nurse Maconie were still standing outside the lift and talking. They suspected something. Somehow, rumours had spread. Probably at dinner last night, he had noticed Pilkington talking to Maconie. This would have to be dealt with. The last thing he needed was rumours circulating about him and Serena being in a relationship. Especially when nothing untoward had even happened. This thought occurred, to his surprise, with some disappointment.


	7. Chapter 7

**As usual thanks for all the reviews. Hoping to have another update posted tonight if my laptop behaves!**

* * *

Everyone bar Hanssen and Serena were gathered at a table for the buffet lunch.

'Hanssen cut class?' Michael was said incredulously. 'Well, well, he's turning into quite the naughty boy!'

Malick shrugged. 'Maybe he went to a different talk. But he definitely wasn't there for the Clayborne lecture.'

'Well I didn't see him. Did anyone else?' Michael asked and they all shook their heads. 'What about Serena?'

'Serena was at the lecture.' Malick said.

'Hmm.' Michael mumbled, that didn't fit with his theory then!

'Why are we all so interested in tracking Hanssen's movements?' Jac asked sounding bored.

'Weren't you with Jonny last night?' Michael asked.

'Yes.' Jac nodded. 'But I still don't see why you're all so interested. Hanssen's boffing Serena. Who cares?' She picked up her fork and began eating her salad.

'You were speechless last night when we saw them!' said Jonny.

'It turned my stomach momentarily. I'm over it.' Jac replied flatly.

If she was honest, Jac was more than a little unsettled by this new development in Hanssen and Serena Campbell's relationship and she had no doubt that it was a very recent development. Whilst she would normally trust Hanssen's judgement (she scoffed slightly to herself at the irony of this given how and why she had stabbed him in the back to Cunningham) but she remembered only too vividly and bitterly his behaviour towards Sahira in the past. She had no idea whether Hanssen and Sahira had ever had a romantic or physical relationship but she had no doubt that Hanssen had strong feelings for Sahira Shah. She also knew from bitter experience that these feelings had lead to Sahira being given preferential treatment. Hanssen, though he would undoubtedly and fiercely deny it, was clearly not adverse to favouritism. If he was now in a relationship with Serena would Holby suddenly see an explosion of funds being directed towards Keller? And given that Serena was assistant DOA… she could very soon being holding all the cards.

Jac's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Serena who came to leave her handbag at the table before going to get some lunch.

'Hey, you seen the big man?' Michael asked.

'Pardon?' Serena asked, puzzled.

'Hanssen. He skipped class today. No one has seen his since this morning. Odd don't you think?' he eyed her carefully.

Serena shrugged, disinterestedly. 'It's Hanssen. Odd is his default setting.' With that she walked off towards the buffet.

Michael watched her go, impressed by her poker face.

'Remind me never to play poker with Ms Campbell.' Jonny said as if he had read Michael's thoughts.

Jac too was impressed by Serena's unflappable demeanour. It also made her worry even more.

* * *

Serena made her way along the buffet line when suddenly she felt someone nudge her back. She turned slightly to see who it was and smiled when she came face to chest with Hanssen.

'Ah! Where've you been all day?' she asked lightly. 'Your absence was noted by the children.' She smiled.

He smiled. 'I had a few things to take care of.' He said quietly. 'I am afraid "the children" have been listening to gossip.'

Serena quirked an eyebrow quizzically as they moved along the line.

'This morning in the lift.' He added by way of explanation.

'Oh that's just Michael.' Serena dismissed.

'Still, I'd rather we didn't run the risk of them speaking to anyone who might give them misleading information.'

Serena stopped and turned to look at him again. 'Pilkington and whatshisface?' she asked.

He nodded.

'Well I don't know how we'll ensure they stay away from them. We can't watch them every minute.'

'No need. Pilkington and Hawthorne have been called away unexpectedly.' Hanssen said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Serena looked at him in impressed surprise, her lips slowly forming into a smile. 'A few things to take care of eh?'

'Sometimes it's best not to leave things to chance.' Hanssen whispered. They had reached the end of the line. 'After dinner tonight…' he suddenly looked bashful, 'perhaps we could… talk. Again.'

Serena glanced sideways at him, tilting her head and taking her time before responding as she enjoyed the nervous way his eyes darted around the room and his mouth twitched as if wanting to smile but not quite managing it.

'I'd love to _talk _again.' Her eyes gleaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! ffnet seems to be acting up at the moment and chapter 7 hasn't been showing up but I'm going to post this now anyway whilst my laptop is behaving (been having trouble with my wifi connection) and hopefully it'll be showing by morning. Slight change of direction in the story... hope you all still like it!**

* * *

The rest of the day had gone smoothly and all through dinner Hanssen was aware of the beady eyes of his colleagues watching every little gesture that passed between himself and Serena. He had managed to get rid of his former school colleagues but evidently not in time. Whatever the others had heard they were clearly suspicious and waiting for even the slightest hint of impropriety between himself and Serena. It was not, therefore, wise for him to even be considering the possibility of going to Serena's room later. And yet, that was all he had been able to think of throughout dinner.

It was ridiculous really and he chided himself on his lack of self-discipline but despite the risk he fully intended to continue with his plan of meeting with Serena. He couldn't explain why he felt so drawn to her. He had slept little last night as he went over and over in his head the events of the night. He had metaphorically kicked himself for his stupid blunder. Although he had enjoyed getting to know more about Serena during their talk last night he could not deny that knowing he could have been in bed with her instead of sitting on an uncomfortable chair across from her had made his stomach churn.

This admission to himself that he wanted to sleep with Serena had startled him when it arrived at dawn that morning. Like every aspect of his life, Henrik had maintained a ruthless self-control when it came to his libido. Sex had never been a priority and in recent years he had been entirely celibate. In truth, since Maja, he had abstained from physical relations aside from a few brief and meaningless affairs with women with whom he had little emotional attachment. He had reasoned therefore as he showered that morning, still shocked at this idea that he desired a physical relationship with his colleague, that it was simply a physical thing. He did not trust Serena Campbell. He did not have any emotional attachment to her. He felt certain this was mutual. Perhaps then, there was no harm in indulging himself just this once.

* * *

Hanssen had excused himself from the table not long after dinner had finished saying that he had work to catch up on before returning to Holby in the morning. Serena, along with the others, had said a polite goodnight and he could not read from her expression if she recalled their arrangement and intended to stick to it or not.

He had tried her room an hour later and received no reply. He had taken the stairs back to his floor for fear of bumping into any of the others in the lift. He laughed at himself as he reached his room. He was being foolish. This was the kind of behaviour he would expect from Michael Spence.

'Get control of yourself Henrik.' He muttered to himself.

His phone beeped.

MY ROOM IN 5.

A text from Serena.

* * *

'I'm not very good at this.' Hanssen said hoarsely.

Serena looked at him with a smirk. 'At talking?'

Hanssen was standing in the middle of her hotel room looking like a nervous schoolboy.

'Well…' Hanssen suddenly realised he had no idea how to go about this.

Serena knew talking was the last thing on the Swede's mind but she quite enjoyed watching him squirm. He took a few steps closer to her.

'I thought… perhaps we could uh,' he lifted his arms as if he might reach for her but then dropped them again, 'Perhaps we could rewind a little. Go back to… the beginning of last night.'

Serena raised an eyebrow. 'Why Mr Hanssen, what are you getting at?'

Hanssen was starting to think he had misjudged things again when Serena broke into a smile, stepped over to him and pulled on his tie until his face was level with hers.

'You know, you're almost cute when you're bumbling.' With that she kissed him and they stumbled towards the bed.

* * *

At dawn Henrik compared the situation he was now in to the one he had been in the previous morning. He felt calm and relaxed. He wondered when the feeling of regret would set in.

He felt Serena stir and turned his head to look at her. She looked the epitome of her name: serene. She opened one sleepy eye and then the other and smiled.

'You've not run off then.' She mumbled dozily.

'Why would I do that?' he asked gently.

She shrugged slightly, straightening her posture a little as she became more alert. Suddenly she giggled.

'What?' Henrik asked apprehensively.

'Nothing.' She shook her head but bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

'It's not nothing. You can't lie in bed with someone after…,' he was annoyed to feel himself blushing and unable to say the words, 'start giggling and then say 'nothing'" he told her sternly.

She grinned. 'It's childish.' She said.

'Serena!'

She bit her lip again for a moment. 'I just suddenly realised that…' she almost laughed again. 'I've seen Mr Hanssen naked!'

Hanssen gave her a bemused look.

'I told you it was childish.' She said her eyes glistening mischievously.

'Well I've seen Serena Campbell naked.' He whispered conspiratorially.

'And shall be rushing off for counselling to deal with the trauma!' Serena added.

'Far from it.' Henrik said, turning onto his side to face her. 'It was a sight that proved more beneficial than any counselling.' He noticed Serena blushed at this and averted her gaze, fidgeting with the bed clothes.

'What happens now?' she asked. She caught the look of momentary alarm that flickered across his face and added: 'I'm not asking for a detailed projection of where you see this relationship progressing – relax! I mean, this is hardly going to become a regular thing is it?'

'Unlikely.' Henrik confirmed gently. He wondered if he was being insensitive.

'But things aren't going to be awkward I hope? I don't want to have to start avoiding you.' She added. 'Not any more than I already do anyway.' She gave him a bold look and he smiled.

'I think we can be mature about this. I don't see why it needs to affect our working relationship.' He hoped his words would prove true.

Serena suddenly looked uncertain. 'In the interests of full disclosure so we can continue to deal with this maturely, I think you should be aware that…' she paused and looked at him seriously. 'There is a possibility that during future consultations and meetings, when you're being infuriatingly stubborn, I _might_ resort to picturing you naked to prevent myself from throttling you.'

Henrik laughed out loud. 'That surely must be seen as a benefit to our working relationship - anything that reduces tension and workplace violence.' He grinned.

'Perhaps we should recommend it as a strategy to HR!' Serena said brightly.

'How about we pilot it on a trial basis between ourselves first?' he suggested.

'That might be wise.' Serena agreed. They both laughed and Serena checked the time.

'We'll need to get up soon.' She sighed.

'Do you think it would look suspicious of were both to pull a sickie?' he asked.

'Well, there is some time yet… if you had something in mind?' Serena asked, snuggling closer to him.

'Seeing as we've agreed this won't be happening again,' Henrik stroked her face with his index finger. 'Perhaps we could…' he struggled to phrase it politely.

'Do it once more before we get back to reality?'

'Yes, exactly.' Henrik nodded and leaned towards her.

* * *

The drive back to Holby City had felt excruciatingly long with Michael once again travelling with them. He had been relentless in his attempts to catch them out, however Hanssen and Serena were no strangers to politely evading questions and gave nothing away. By the time they reached Holby Michael was beginning to doubt what Jac and Jonny thought they had seen.

Neither Jac nor Mo were on duty that day and so headed home as soon as they arrived at Holby. Everyone elses' first stop was to grab a coffee, except for Jonny. He had been listening to Malick's warnings since yesterday about what Hanssen and Ms Campbell would do to him if they found out he had been talking about them. On the drive home Malick had launched into his theory that Serena Campbell had some kind of sixth sense or mind control abilities – and he had only been half joking. Jonny wanted to stay as far away from the CEO and Ms Campbell as much as he could.

Michael seemed to be in a rush to get his coffee and get to AAU as fast as he could, Serena noted. Michael was not someone she normally saw rushing to do anything. Next in front of her in the queue was Malick who was on his phone.

'Chanters! The Malick is in the building!' she heard him say and smiled, realising he was talking to Chantelle. 'Are you in the mood for a hot chocolate?'

Serena smiled. Malick treated Chantelle like a little sister.

'My pleasure Channers. And what about the Grifmeister?' Malick continued. 'Ok. See you in five.'

Malick placed his order. 'You're spoiling them.' Serena told him with a smile.

'Ah what harm now and again?' Malick shrugged. 'Michael beat me to treating Ric though.'

'What?' Serena asked.

'Channers said Michael just brought Ric a coffee.' Malick explained. 'Wonder what that's about?'

I wonder indeed, Serena thought. When Serena approached to place her order she noticed Hanssen who was behind her in line was talking on his phone and so ordered a coffee for him. He nodded his appreciation and stepped aside to finish his call.

Serena paid for the coffees and waited for Henrik to hang up. She wondered again why Michael was buying Ric coffee and why he had been in such a rush to do so. He was up to something.

'Thank you Ms Campbell.' Henrik's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him and noted that despite the formal tone of voice he was smiling.

'You're welcome Mr Hanssen.'

They turned to make their way towards the lift when a blonde woman appeared before them and Henrik came to a sudden, startled halt.

'Henrik.' The woman smiled.

Serena glanced curiously from the woman to Henrik.

'I was wondering if I could speak with you.' The woman asked. Henrik made no immediate reply, his phone began to ring and he looked at it in his hand, clearly tempted to take the call and avoid the current situation.

The woman gave him an annoyed look and smiled awkwardly at Serena. 'I hope I am not interrupting anything.' She added. Henrik still hadn't spoken and the situation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

'Serena Campbell.' Serena reached out to shake the woman's hand. 'Assistant Director of Surgery here at Holby.' She wasn't sure why she had done that, this was clearly not a hospital matter but someone needed to say something.

'Maja Johansson.' The woman shook her hand. 'Old flame.' She glanced daringly at Hanssen.

Serena's eyebrows popped up in surprise. She had not expected that.

'Well… I'll leave you to it.' She smiled and swiftly walked towards the lift.

Hanssen looked sharply at Maja. 'That was unnecessary.' He said.

'It speaks!' Maja mocked. 'Then perhaps you should have done the introductions yourself.'

'Why are you here?' he asked gruffly.

Maja sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**As usual, thanks for the reviews! And yay for it being Holby night!**

* * *

Serena emerged from the lift onto Keller and made her way onto the ward, still incredibly curious about Hanssen and his "old flame". Whatever it was, Hanssen hadn't looked too pleased to see her.

'Hello Ms Campbell!' a cheerful Chantelle greeted her.

'Hello Chantelle.' Serena smiled.

'Did you have a good time at your conference?' Chantelle asked.

Only Chantelle would ask a question like that, Serena thought smiling. What was the answer though? 'Yes.' Serena nodded. 'I did!' she grinned.

'Oh I am glad.' Chantelle said brightly. 'I asked Malick but he said conferences aren't about having fun. Which I think is a shame. Everything should be a little fun shouldn't it? I mean, not like horrible things like accidents and stuff where people are hurt but like, things where you get to be around people you like and learn about stuff you like. That should be fun, don't you think Ms Campbell?'

'I agree Chantelle, I think you're absolutely right.' Serena said, holding back a laugh.

'Oh I better see to Mrs Granger.' Chantelle said as she saw the patient waving at her.

Chantelle tottered off and Serena shook her head, smiling. She turned and discovered Ric had appeared checking some files.

'Hello! I'm back.' She said brightly. 'Did you miss me?'

'Contrary to what you believe I am capable of running the ward without you.' Ric replied sourly, not looking up from his files.

'Oh that must be a record.' Serena said, half to herself. 'Even for me.'

'What?' Ric grumbled.

'Well I've only been here two minutes and all I've said is hello. I cannot possibly have made you cross already.' She told him.

'What makes you think I'm cross with you?' Ric asked, taking the file he wanted and putting the others back.

'Um… that scowl on your face for a start.'

Ric finally faced her properly with a resigned look and a sigh. 'I am not scowling. I am not cross. Perhaps you only think that I am because…' he shrugged, 'maybe you've done something that you think I should be cross about.' He looked at her intently for a moment before moving off towards their office.

A brief image of Hanssen flashed before Serena's eyes but she quickly quashed it and turned on her heel, following Ric to the office.

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked.

He shrugged again as he sat at his desk. 'Sometimes a guilty conscience seeks it's own punishment.'

'Have you ever considered a sideline in writing tosh for fortune cookies?' Serena asked, her face expressionless.

Ric ignored the remark and opened his file. Serena took a seat at her desk. Today had started out so nicely, she thought to herself with a quiet sigh.

* * *

'He is your son Henrik.' Maja sat straight up and faced an expressionless Hanssen across his desk. 'He will be living in the same country as you for the first time in his life. Why won't you at least meet him?'

'All that links me to him is biology. Nils is his father.' Hanssen replied coldly.

Maja sneered slightly. 'You told me you thought of us everyday. Why would you think of him if he is nothing to you?'

For this Hanssen had no response and so he said nothing, lowering his gaze to the surface of his desk for a moment.

'He doesn't know anyone in London. It is his first time living abroad.' Maja began again gently. 'I would feel better if I knew there was someone he could turn to, someone to keep an eye on him.'

'He'll make friends.' Hanssen said curtly.

'Friends are not the same as family.' Maja told him.

'I am not family.'

He did not wish to hurt her, it was simply a fact.

'I have never once asked you for anything to do with Fredrick…'

'Then why start now?' Hanssen cut her off.

He noticed the spark of anger in her eyes and the way she gripped the armrests of the chair tightly.

'So you do not care what happens to him? You do not care if he is struggling, or alone or… if he gets into an accident!' she asked him angrily.

Hanssen watched her calmly.

'I understand as his mother you are emotional at the thought of him going abroad and beginning a new life. But really…' he tilted his head and gave what he considered a sympathetic look but what she saw as condescending. 'He is 25 years old, he is well educated, he is not without means and should he run into any grave problems I have no doubt Nils would be on the first plane to Heathrow.' He paused briefly. 'I really don't see what extra benefit meeting me would be to the boy. He'll be in London, I'll be here. We have no relationship that should encourage him to want to come to me with any personal problems. I am sure any practical issues that may arise he is clever enough to deal with himself and if he is to get hit by a bus, then knowing me won't make the slightest of differences.' Shrugging slightly he continued in a flat tone of voice. 'I cannot be his confidante and he does not need a nanny. So, how do you see me being of any use?'

He watched Maja carefully as she stared at him. The anger and gone from her face and she sat back wearily in the chair. Almost a full minute passed before she finally spoke.

'I should have known.' She said quietly. 'You have been useless his entire life. I do not know why I expected that to change now.' She stood up and picked up her bag. Turning to him she gave a sad look. 'I thought… I thought at least you cared. But perhaps the day you walked out on me was the luckiest day of my life.'

Hanssen didn't notice her leaving the office. He kept his gaze firmly on the wall opposite him. His knuckles white from how tightly he squeezed his fists.

* * *

Serena was walking past the lift on Keller when it opened to let some people out and she noticed Maja Johansson inside, her eyes watery but her expression stony-faced. What on earth is going on there, she wondered to herself.

She glanced at her watch. She wasn't booked into theatre today and the day had been dragging by so slowly so far as she tried to avoid being in the office with Ric as much as possible. Ric was definitely off with her about something and she was fairly certain had something to do with whatever reason Michael had for buying him coffee and rushing to see him. Normally she would have confronted him but today she simply wasn't in the mood. She was still a little tired after the journey and… she felt her cheeks colour and looked around to ensure no one was there to notice… last night. If Michael had gone running to Ric because of some silly rumour from some old fart then she wasn't sure who she was more angry with: Michael for fanning the flames or Ric for being cross with her about something he doesn't even know to be true, and even if it was true has nothing to do with him.

But it is true now, she realised. When she inadvertently started the rumour of a relationship with Hanssen it hadn't been but as of last night…. It could hardly be called a relationship though, could it? If she were to be pedantic, and she would be if these rumours persisted and she had to set people straight then she would not classify it as a relationship. She was NOT having a _relationship _with Henrik Hanssen.

She thought back to last night again. He really was a dark horse. She remembered him mumbling in Swedish whilst they'd…

'Ms Campbell?' Chantelle's voice interrupted.

'Hmm?' Serena came back to earth and realised Chantelle was standing in front of her.

'Thinking happy thoughts were you?' Chantelle asked.

'Pardon?' Serena asked feeling embarrassed.

'It's just the look on your face just then.' Chantelle explained. 'You looked well pleased with something.' Chantelle smiled and continued on her way.

Serena felt herself blushing again.

'Taking things easy today then are we?' Ric asked sarcastically as he passed by. 'That conference obviously wore you out.'

'This coming from someone who's normal pace is positively _glacial_!' Serena retorted. She needed to get off the ward for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update! A bit longer this time. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again, I'm having to do so when and where I can at the moment because I'm having trouble with my laptop. Hopefully will get a chance again really soon. I hope you guys are still enjoying this.**

* * *

Hanssen sat motionless at his desk for over quarter of an hour. He ignored Prof. Hope knocking at his door. He ignored the ringing of his phone.

He thought back to this morning when he had considered the possibility that this day could might herald a new beginning. It had been quite some time since he had begun the day feeling quite so enthusiastic. Serena Campbell had a strangely relaxing effect on him.

He had not give much thought to the events of last night, or this morning, He had deliberately busied his thoughts with other matters on the return journey to Holby as Michael had travelled with them once again. He was certain if he had allowed his mind to stray to his and Serena's actions the night before he would not have been able to evade Michael's seemingly innocuous but slyly pointed questions as adeptly. A furiously blushing CEO would have been slightly suspicious.

Serena had been her usual self, as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had happened. If he had not witnessed her surprising and endearing moment of self-consciousness last night as he had removed her clothing, he would have presumed the whole thing had been nothing of any consequence to her.

He had wrongly presumed her to be quite practiced in such matters given that she was, and she would admit to being so herself, a prodigious flirt. Last night however as they lay down together she had paused him to admit that she was, in her words, "a little rusty". It had not taken either of them very long to overcome their timidity however. His pulse quickened at the memory.

He had no doubt that last night had broken new barriers for both of them. As he had listened to Cunningham waffling on the phone whilst Serena bought him a coffee Hanssen had considered inviting her for lunch today. This was not intended to be the beginning of any kind of courtship but rather, perhaps, the forging of a new friendship.

Maja's arrival had scattered all such thoughts however. He wondered slightly incredulously how Maja could have thought that turning up out of the blue and hoping for some kind of reunion with his… with Fredrick was a good idea? She and Nils had managed perfectly with the boy for the last 25 years. What would be the point of getting involved now? To see first hand all that he had missed out on? He wouldn't do it.

He checked his watch. It was after 3pm Too late to ask Serena to lunch now. There was a knock at his door and he sighed before saying 'Yes?'

The door opened and Serena appeared smiling and bearing two cups of coffee.

'I'm persona non grata in my office at the moment, do you mind if I hide here?'

'And what have you done to vex Mr Griffin this time?' Hanssen asked, gesturing for her to take a seat and mildly surprised at how glad he was to see her. 'Or should I ask?'

'I wish I knew.' Serena replied, handing him a coffee before taking a seat. Given the state Maja Johansson had been in whilst leaving Serena hadn't been quite sure what to expect when she came to see Hanssen but he looked perfectly normal. 'I'm fairly certain it's Michael's fault though.'

Hanssen raised his eyebrows quizzically. 'You don't know what it is but you know who to blame?'

'Life lesson number one: ALWAYS know who to blame.' Serena said lightly before taking a sip of her coffee. Her eyes twinkled and as happened on many occasions Hanssen wasn't sure whether she was serious or not.

Serena smiled knowing he was confused. 'I think Michael's been telling tales. Obviously he's never taken the doctor's oath that what happens at a conference stays at the conference!'

Hanssen looked up sharply. 'Do you know for sure he's been spreading rumours? About us?'

'He has definitely said something to Ric and I can't imagine what else he might be alluding to.' She took another sip of her coffee. 'Of course Ric should mind his own bloody business and not listen to unsubstantiated rumours – especially from a wind-up merchant like Michael.' She added huffily.

'Do you want me to have a word?' Hanssen asked suddenly.

'With Ric?' Serena asked surprised.

'It might be best to explain.' Hanssen said. 'That you inadvertently gave Pilkington and Hawthorne the wrong idea about us and somehow the rumour spread. I'm sure he'd understand.'

'Ah, so this is all my fault?' Serena said.

'No, this has nothing to do with apportioning blame. I am simply trying to straighten out misunderstandings. You cannot avoid your office and Mr Griffin forever.'

'I can give it a bloody good try.' Serena told him.

Hanssen gave her a look that said 'be realistic'.

'Anyway. We don't owe Ric any explanations. Or the others! We're consenting adults, we're both single. If we were having a relationship it would be nobody's business but ours.' She said stubbornly. 'It is especially none of Ric Bloody Griffin's business.'

'That's all very well in theory but you know as well as I do that for people in our positions rumours such as this can be very damaging.' Hanssen said calmly. 'And if we can put this one to rest with minimum fuss I think we should do so. We don't want people taking too much of an interest in our… dealings with one another. We are after all not entirely without secrets.'

'Oh there's no way any of them could know about that.' Serena said dismissively. 'Not unless Michael was hiding under the bed.'

'What a disturbing thought.' Hanssen mused aloud, as he stood up and walked around to sit casually on the front of his desk, careful not to disturb the bits and pieces on it.

Serena laughed. It was a horrible thought.

'At the very least an explanation would put Mr Griffin's mind at ease.' Hanssen continued.

'I don't see why he's so concerned to begin with. The man lives to disapprove of me!' Serena said heatedly.

Hanssen looked at her with a hint of amusement.

'You cannot think of _any_ reason?' he asked. 'None at all?'

Serena's eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. 'What do you mean?'

Hanssen shrugged. 'Oh nothing. You know him better than I do. If you cannot think of a reason why he'd be upset at the idea of you being in a relationship with someone then I suppose there isn't one.'

Serena didn't quite like his tone. Or that slightly mocking look on his face.

'Enough about me and the trials and tribulations of Ric Griffin's superiority complex. I'm guessing you've had an interesting afternoon too.' Serena unsubtly decided to turn the tables.

Hanssen's face stiffened. He checked the time.

'Oh dear. That bad?' Serena asked before he could utter it was time for her to leave. 'So what did your "_old flame_" have to say? Don't tell me she came to announce you've got a long lost child you never knew about!" Serena grinned.

Hanssen regarded her carefully for a moment and then said quietly: 'No. I have always known about him.'

'What?' Serena asked, stunned. 'You…?'

'Have a son. Fredrick. He's twenty-five years old and I have never met him.' Hanssen told her matter-of-factly.

Serena was speechless. Hanssen had no idea why he had told her that. His heart was pounding rapidly although outwardly he remained completely still.

'Why haven't you met him? Are you going to?' Serena asked eventually when her speech returned.

'They didn't need me and no.' Hanssen answered.

'But she wants you to? That's why she was here?' Serena guessed. Hanssen made no reply. 'How can you not want to meet your son?'

'He is a stranger to me and I to him. What good would it do now?' Hanssen asked. He wished her to say it would do no good, that he was right but he knew she wouldn't.

'He is your son.' Serena said.

'Biologically.' Hanssen said. He sighed. 'Shouldn't you be getting back to Keller?'

'She was upset when she left. Maja? I saw her in the lift.' Serena told him, ignoring his question.

'She will get over it.' Hanssen said more coldly than he intended.

'Probably.' Serena agreed. 'It's obviously not the first time you kicked her to the curb. And moving on, getting over things, picking up the pieces is what mothers do.'

Hanssen said nothing.

'Do you think he will get over it though? She'll have to tell him that you want nothing to do with him.'

'Maja gave no indication that Fredrick even wants to meet with me. He has a good father. He doesn't need some stranger claiming the title.'

Serena sneered slightly. 'Are you being naïve or simply mean?' she asked. 'Of course the boy will want to meet you. Even if it's just to give you a royal telling off.'

Perhaps she had a point there, Hanssen conceded. Serena sighed.

'Aren't you curious?' she asked. 'To see what he's like?'

Hanssen shrugged, trying to look indifferent. He thought of the number of times he had resisted looking up 'Fredrick Johansson' since Maja had told him the boy's name.

'Where does he live?' Serena asked gently.

'Stockholm. But he will soon move to London to take up a job in…' he realised he couldn't remember what hospital Maja had said he would be working. 'a hospital there.'

'Ah. So he has followed in your footsteps.' Serena smiled.

'His mother's most likely. She is a doctor also.'

'So England shall soon have another giant Swede stalking it's hospitals' corridors.' Serena said. 'I presume he takes after your significant stature.'

'I don't know.' Hanssen said with such an overwhelming sadness. He averted his gaze and began to straighten a row of already straightened pencils on his desk. Clenching his jaw as he did so.

Serean watched him in silence for a moment.

'You know he will eventually come to see what you're like?' she asked. 'He won't be able to help himself. Not when he's living so close. He will hear people talking about you. He'll want to compare the Henrik Hanssen he hears talk of amongst the consultants to the Henrik Hanssen he has in his head. The Henrik Hanssen who refused to meet with him.'

Hanssen had not considered that.

'Wouldn't it be easier to do so on your terms? Making an arrangement with his mother, instead of some impulsive, overwrought meeting in a few months or a few years.' Serena suggested. She knew how much he liked order and having things on his terms.

Hanssen looked up from his pencils.

'It's something to consider.' Serena said, standing up.

Hanssen nodded. She approached him and picked up one of the pencils. She noticed the way he visibly flinched.

'I do hope this means you're beginning to trust me?' she asked.

'Either that or I'm overtired.' Hanssen said in a tone that may have been joking - or not.

Serena smiled. Twiddling the pencil. She was probably pushing her luck but she decided to go ahead anyway. 'On that note, is it ok for me to ask if you are doing anything to combat this OCD behaviour?'

Hanssen straightened but remained seated on the desk. 'What do you mean?'

'The pencils. The fish.' She nodded towards the ornament. 'I've noticed how much you like to keep things in order.'

'And that's an illness is it?' he asked archly. 'I should emulate your version of efficiency and scatter paperwork all over my desk, should I?'

'I beg your pardon! I don't 'scatter' paperwork all over my desk!' Serena scoffed indignantly. 'And you know very well what I mean.' She continued to twiddle the pencil and picked up another, watching the way he looked at her. 'This bothers you?'

'No. Why would it? Your childishness however…' he flinched again as she moved the fish ornament and set it at an angle.

He straightened it immediately and she gave him a pointed look.

'One night in your bed does not authorize you to set about 'fixing' me.' He snapped.

'Oh believe me Mr Hanssen 'fixing' you would require a level of patience and interest that I simply don't have.' Serena retorted. 'And well done on being the first to reference our night together in an insult!'

She turned sharply to leave but he grabbed her arm.

'Serena…' he looked at her apologetically. 'Let's not… run before we can walk. Hmm?' he asked cryptically.

She sighed. Perhaps she had been a little too forward.

'Shall I speak to Mr Griffin?' he asked.

'No.' she shook her head. 'I'll do it.' She gave a half smile.

She left and Hanssen turned to quickly sort out the pencils only to discover they weren't there. She'd taken them he realised.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is half the chapter I** **had hoped to post but I noticed parts of the rest of it needed correcting so I decided to split it because I don't have time to do it now. Hope you are all still enjoying this and thank you everyone who has left comments/reviewed.**

* * *

He could have gone to the supply cupboard for more pencils but he didn't. Instead he made his way to Keller. He wasn't sure why, it certainly was not because he wanted an excuse to see her. Nor did he want an excuse to avoid thinking about Maja and Fredrick.

He suspected this probably was not the best course of action and would likely lead to Serena mocking him even more. He almost wished he could accuse her of using the fact they had slept together as an excuse for this behaviour but he wasn't sure she wouldn't have done the exact same thing regardless of last night. She was a woman who liked to push boundaries – and her luck.

What if Mr Griffin was in the office, he suddenly wondered as he stood outside the door. Just as he was trying to come up with an excuse for being there in case Ric was inside the door opened and Malick emerged.

'Mr Hanssen.' Malick greeted him with slight surprise, wondering why the CEO was lurking outside the door like that.

'Mr Malick.' Hanssen replied primly and passed him by knowing the occupants of the office would know he was there now.

Once inside he was relieved to see it was only Serena and he shut the door behind him.

She sat at her desk, smiling smugly, holding a pencil. She placed the tip of the pencil in her mouth.

'Mr Hanssen, how can I help you?' she asked.

He tried to fix her with his sternest glare but it was obviously not going to work as she continued to smile at him knowingly. He noticed the rest of the pencils on her desk.

'That was a little childish don't you think?' he asked, referring to the theft.

'Yes, well I don't deny I can be quite childish sometimes.' She replied, amused by his attempts at being stern.

She was still holding one of the pencils and absentmindedly twirling it near her mouth.

'You…' Hanssen began but was cut of by Serena's phone ringing.

''Yes?' she answered. 'Right, gimme a sec and I'll check.' She held the phone against her shoulder, put the pencil in her mouth and flicked through a diary on her desk. 'The 18th.' She told the person on the phone before hanging up.

'You really shouldn't put things like that in your mouth, it's unhygienic.' Hanssen told her.

'What?' Serena asked, confused.

'The pencil. It's bad for your teeth and it's unhygienic. You shouldn't put anything in your mouth that could have been handled by every Tom, Dick and Harry.' He lectured.

Serena raised an eyebrow and gave him a wicked look. 'Do I need to remind you of the hypocrisy of that statement given last night's activities?'

Hanssen's breath caught in his windpipe and he spluttered. He could feel his face turning red. Serena almost laughed out loud at the state he was in.

The door to the office opened and Ric strode in purposefully. He came to a halt at his desk when he noticed Hanssen.

'Mr Hanssen! Am I interrupting something?' Ric asked slowly, giving them both a questioning look.

Hanssen shook his head, still trying to regain control over his breathing.

'No, Mr Hanssen simply came to borrow a pencil.' Serena said smoothly, smiling innocently at Hanssen.

A pencil? Ric thought to himself. Surely she could have come up with something more convincing than that, he thought. Hanssen didn't look right.

'Mr Hanssen are you ok?' Ric asked, concerned. 'You look… flushed.'

'Mr Griffin's right.' Serena said with mock concern as if she had just noticed. 'You do look flushed. Are you coming down with something?'

Hanssen shot her daggers. 'No, no. I'm fine.' Taking in the sceptical look on Ric's face he added, 'A mild cold perhaps.'

'You should get yourself some lemsip.' Serena suggested. 'Here you go.' She handed him a pencil.

Hanssen accepted it. 'Thank you.' He said flatly, not knowing what else he could say. He needed to get out of this situation. He turned awkwardly and nodded his goodbye at Ric before leaving.

Ric glanced across at Serena after Hanssen's departure. She looked unbelievably smug.

'Yes?' she asked, noticing how he was watching her.

'Nothing.' Ric shrugged. 'He came all this way for a pencil eh?' he queried quietly.

'Mm hmm.' Serena replied, opening up her laptop.

'Hmm.' Ric mumbled.

Hanssen could still feel the heat in his cheeks. He had given her the upper hand in that situation far too easily. He looked down at the pencil in his hand. He could see her teeth marks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, thank you all so much for your comments/reviews. They mean a lot. Hope you all continue to enjoy this :)**

* * *

'So it was all… a pretence?' Ric asked.

Serena nodded. She had just, reluctantly, filled Ric in on the whole story. Well, not quite the _whole _story she reminded herself, but the version she and Henrik would be sticking to. Ric still looked slightly suspicious.

'And Henrik was down here just now blushing like a schoolboy in front of his first crush because…?' Ric raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Serena shrugged. 'He had a slight cough, maybe he was running a temp.'

Ric sat back in his chair and considered the story. It did seem more likely than Michael's version that Serena and Hanssen were in a romantic relationship.

'If you knew Michael had gotten the wrong end of the stick, why didn't you just tell him the truth?' he asked.

'Where's the fun in that?' Serena replied with a sleepy smile.

Ric gave a short laugh. Serena getting a kick out of winding Michael up was something he really could believe.

* * *

'Oh will this day never end?' Serena remarked as she walked down the corridor and met Malick coming in the opposite direction.

'Tired out from the conference?' he asked.

'Tired from trawling through mountainous loads of paperwork.' She replied. 'Tomorrow I'm locking myself in theatre!'

Malick laughed. The increase in paperwork was one of the things that made him almost not want to become a consultant. But then Serena had the added role of being Hanssen sidekick. In more ways than one it would appear, he thought to himself and smiled.

'What?' Serena asked warily, noticing the smile.

'Uh nothing.' He shook his head.

'You haven't seen Nurse Maconie have you?' Serena asked casually.

Ric had told her everything Michael had said. Including that it was Nurse Maconie who had initially started the story of her and Hanssen being in a relationship. It was also apparently Maconie and Jac Naylor who had seen her and Henrik going into her room. That bit of news had shocked her. She had presumed the rumour had emanated solely from the Pilkington and Hawthorne.

'No, not since we got back.' Malick wondered why she would be looking for the Scot. 'Why?' he asked trying to sound equally casual.

'Oh no reason.' Serena paused for a moment, watching Malick's reaction carefully. 'I heard he had an interesting story to tell, that's all. And I wouldn't mind hearing it for myself.'

She gave a smile which to the untrained eye appeared sweet but Malick knew better. Maconie was a dead man. Malick just hoped he didn't get caught in the crossfire.

'Well I better get…' Malick gestured with his hand towards the ward.

'Yes.' Serena nodded in agreement, a slight smirk on her face as she watched him hurry off. It shouldn't take too long for news to reach Maconie that she was looking for him. Time for the chatty Scotsman to sweat.

Serena had only take a few more steps when she came across Hanssen also walking in the opposite direction.

'If we don't stop meeting people will begin to talk.' She said. 'Oh wait! They already are!'

'Perhaps we should consider taking measure to quell that particular rumour if it is not dying down of it's own accord.' Hanssen suggested solemnly.

'Already onto it.' Serena told him smoothly. 'I've explained to Ric about the… _misunderstanding_ with your school chums. And sometime within the next five minutes Jonny Maconie will begin to wish he'd stayed in bonny wee Scotland.'

'Maconie?' Hanssen asked perplexed.

'Yes. Turns out he had Jac Naylor saw us both going into my room the other night. Relax!' she saw him tense immediately. 'Not _last _night. And I told Ric that was all for show and that _nothing _happened – which it didn't.'

'He believed you?' Hanssen asked.

'Of course. It was the truth.'

Hanssen looked mildly relieved if not wholly convinced just yet. 'And you are on your way to set Maconie straight now?' he asked.

'Not quite. He knows I'm "looking" for him by now I'm sure. I'll leave him to stew.' She said smiling.

'You're not going to speak to him?'

'Nurse Maconie appears to be quite an imaginative man, I'm certain that imagination combined with sheer fear should conjure scarier punishments in his mind that anything I could actually _legally_ do.'

The corners of Hanssen's mouth twitched. 'I see.' He said. 'Well should you need me to glower menacingly at him at any point do let me know.'

'Oh please do feel free if you happen across him anywhere.' Serena grinned.

Hanssen openly smiled until a nurse walked by and he switched his expression to solemn again.

'I do love how you do that!' Serena whispered.

'Hmm?' He didn't know what she meant.

'Slip that po-faced expression on so quickly.'

'Years of practice.' He replied and she believed him.

He sighed suddenly. Serena raised her eyebrows. 'I have to go and be po-faced in the extreme now and deal with two F2's caught…' he paused thinking of the most delicate way to phrase what had happened, '_in flagrante_ in a store room.' He whispered the last part.

Serena laughed out loud. 'For a second there I thought you were going to say something awful!' she laughed again.

'This is a serious matter.' He said.

'Oh who hasn't had a quick fumble in a store room!' Serena said jokily. She caught the look on Hanssen's face. 'No? Right. One for the bucket list then.' She bit her lip to keep from laughing again but her eyes danced boldly.

'If anyone asks for your official opinion on the matter, please - don't say that.' Hanssen said dryly.

Serena laughed again. Hanssen checked his watch. It was almost five o'clock. Earlier he had contemplated inviting Serena to have dinner with him this evening. He still wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He realised Serena was looking at him curiously. He was dithering and he despised dithering. Make a decision Henrik, he told himself.

'Se…'

'Ms Campbell, you're needed on Keller.' Chantelle's voice cut him off.

'Right, I'm coming.' Serena told her. She smiled at Henrik again before turning away. 'Good luck being stern and unyielding with those young lovebirds Mr Hanssen!'

She left before he could utter another word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay in posting this. I have broken the latest chapter up so this is a short update. I hope I'll have time later to post the next one. Thank you all so much for your comments.**

* * *

Hanssen made his way towards the lift having just given both parties in the Storeroom Incident a stern talking to. It was a ridiculous thing to have to lecture two medical professionals about. Suddenly he spotted Jonny Maconie buying a coffee and knew that Maconie had seen him too.

Hanssen slowed his rapid pace to a slow crawl and gave the nurse his most menacing glare before continuing his way to the lift. Once inside he smiled to himself.

'Oh god', Jonny exclaimed sitting down at a table with Malick. 'I'm a dead man.'

'Yep.' Malick agreed having witnessed Hanssen's death glare.

Jonny looked at Malick in annoyance. 'Don't agree with me! Tell me everything's going to be fine!' he told Malick.

'There's no point in lying.' Malick said shrugging. 'And if you think that was bad, wait until you have to deal with Serena's fury.'

Jonny gulped. Thank God his shift was over. He should be able to avoid her until tomorrow at least.

* * *

The lift stopped on Keller and Ric Griffin entered. The two men nodded a quiet greeting to each other. Ric pressed the button for the ground floor but the lift continued towards the fifth first.

'You're not heading home for the evening?' Ric asked casually trying to make conversation.

'Shortly.' Hanssen replied. 'I have a few matters to finish up.'

Ric nodded. 'Serena's been "finishing up" for the last hour. These days she's more paper pusher than surgeon.'

Hanssen made no comment.

'Not that it isn't a nice break to have her off the ward.' Ric continued with a slight smirk.

Hanssen still made no reply. The lift reached his floor and he exited.

Ric almost laughed to himself. Michael must have been off his rocker to actually believe something could happen between Hanseen and Serena!

* * *

Serena glared at the stack of files on her desk. She was beginning to think they were somehow multiplying on their own. Ric had gone home half an hour ago with a smug look on his face. If she were honest, there was nothing in the pile of paperwork that couldn't wait but she'd had a text from Eleanor to say she had gone to stay with her father for the night. Something about him getting a sound system installed in his house and he'd told Eleanor she could invite some friends over. If it came to sitting here alone getting ahead with her paperwork or sitting at home alone with a bottle of Shiraz she had decided this was the better option – workwise and liver-wise!

There was a knock at her door and she hoped perhaps she was needed on the ward.

'Yes?' she called out.

Hanssen appeared with a half smile. 'Still here Ms Campbell.' He said stating the obvious.

'As are you Mr Hanssen.' Serena replied.

Hanssen looked over the files on her desk. 'Surely this lot can wait?' he asked.

'It could. But what's the point in putting off until tomorrow what I can suffer through today?' Serena smiled.

'There's no point in overworking yourself.' Hanssen told her. 'Won't your daughter be waiting for you? You haven't seen her for a few days.'

'She's gone to her dad's for the night.' Serena sighed quietly.

Hanssen had run out of things to say. He stood awkwardly for a moment, wondering if he should just leave her to it.

'Was there something you wanted?' Serena asked, wondering why he was still hovering.

'No.' he shook his head and avoided her gaze. 'I do think you should take a break from all this however. We don't want you burning out.' He straightened himself up to his full height and spoke clearly to emphasise that he expected her to heed his suggestion. He should have known she wouldn't.

'I'm fine.' Serena replied turning back to her laptop.

Hanssen sighed. 'Come on!' He shut the laptop down and turned her chair away from the desk.

'What are you doing?' Serena demanded.

Hanssen had reached for her coat. 'Up, up!' he said, taking her by the arm and making her stand up. 'We're going for dinner.'

'What?' Serena asked baffled and flustered as he forced her coat on. 'Why?'

'To eat, Ms Campbell.'


	14. Chapter 14

**I uploaded this yesterday but forgot to post it! So sorry! As usual, thank you all for the comments they mean a lot.**

* * *

Hanssen and Serena reached their cars, parked side by side in the assigned spaces.

'I shall drive.' Henrik said, immediately making his way to the drivers side of his car.

'Shall you?' Serena asked, eyebrows raised, as she remained rooted to the spot.

Hanssen paused. Why wasn't she moving? He nodded his head slightly, indicating for her to get in the passenger side. Serena simply cocked her head stubbornly.

'What is it?' Hanssen asked.

'You! Ordering me about like a child.' Serena told him.

'I am not _ordering_ you about.' He protested.

'You practically dragged me out of the office.'

'Well, if you must be so stubborn all the time…'

'Ha!' Serena scoffed. '_I'm_ the stubborn one?'

'You're the one causing a fuss and refusing to get in the car because…' Hanssen tilted his head. 'Actually, on what grounds are you refusing to get in the car?'

Serena rolled her eyes and sighed. 'I'd explain but given your apparent density at the moment it could take all night.' She approached Hanssen's car. 'But for future reference – _ask, _don't _tell_.' She said huffily and got in.

Hanssen looked baffled. The woman really was unnecessarily contrary sometimes.

* * *

Hanssen parked outside his favourite French restaurant.

'Will this suffice or would you rather go somewhere else?' he asked.

'No, I like this place.' Serena said approvingly.

They made their way inside and Hanssen said quietly to the host 'Hanssen. Table for two.'

The host checked the bookings and nodded. 'It'll be one moment Mr Hanssen.'

'You'd already booked!' Serena said accusingly.

Henrik looked mildly guilty. 'It's a busy place. It's always best to ring ahead.'

'Then you must have called before you even came to my office because I've been with you every step since.' Serena said with a sudden look of realisation.

Henrik again looked sheepish. Serena was both surprised and touched.

'What if I'd said I wanted to go somewhere else?' she asked.

'I'd have ordered you in here like a child.' Hanssen replied with a slight twitch of his mouth.

A waiter arrived to show them to their table and they followed quietly. As they reached the table Serena thought she heard Henrik mumble something. A woman at a table opposite theirs looked up and smiled broadly.

'Henrik!'

The man that was with her also turned to look at them as they took their seats and smiled.

'Henrik, good to see you.'

'Derek. Gloria.' Hanssen nodded, giving them both a polite smile in return.

'Haven't seen you properly in ages.' The woman continued.

'No.' was Hanssen's reply.

'We're Henrik's favourite neighbours!' Gloria explained to Serena cheerfully.

Serena tried to hold back a disbelieving laugh as she smiled politely.

'This is Ms Campbell. A work colleague.' Hanssen introduced her. 'Mr and Mrs Cameron are neighbours of mine.'

'Mr and Mrs! He's always so formal. Call us Gloria and Derek.' Gloria said and waited expectantly for Serena to reveal her first name.

'I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you.'

'You been away for a few days Henrik?' Derek asked.

'Yes. We were..' Hanssen immediately regretted his slip up in saying 'we' as he saw Gloria's eyes widen. 'I had to attend a medical conference.'

'You were there together?' Gloria asked. 'That's nice.' She said not waiting for confirmation.

Serena picked up her menu in the hopes of ending this conversation. Derek took the hint.

'We'll stop pestering you and let you get on with your meal.'

* * *

The waiter arrived to take their orders and asked if they wanted to order wine.

'I won't have any but you go ahead.' Hanssen told Serena.

'You can't let me drink on my own.' She said.

'I'm driving.'

'That's what taxis are for!' replied Serena, checking the wine menu and ordering a bottle for them both. 'Don't look so disapproving.' She told him, aware of his eyes on her before she looked at him.

'I am not.' He said somewhat sulkily.

'When did you book the table?' she asked casually.

Hanssen shrugged. 'What does it matter?'

Serena gave him a pretend coy look. 'Is this a date?' she teased.

Hanssen gave a short gruff laugh. 'Hardly.' He said dryly.

Serena laughed quietly. After a moment she asked, 'What's the deal with your "favourite neighbours"?' nodding discreetly towards Derek and Gloria.

'They are my neighbours.'

'Yes, I'd rather gathered that much by now.' Serena retorted. 'They seem very fond of you.' She observed.

'Bizarre isn't it?' he asked.

'A little.' She admitted with a smile.

'They are irritatingly helpful but harmless enough.' He said in a bored tone.

'Good neighbours aren't always easy to come by. I'd be lost without mine.' Serena said, thinking of all the times she had asked one of her neighbours to help. 'The number of times Eleanor has locked herself out and been taken in by a neighbour…' she smiled ruefully.

'Yes, well, I don't have a teenager that needs taking in.' Hanssen said glibly.

'No. You have absolutely no use of friendly neighbours. You should move immediately.' Serena said a serious expression.

Hanssen simply quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

* * *

Their food arrived and so they fell silent for a while.

'Have you given any more thought to meeting with your son?' Serena tentatively asked after a while.

Hanssen sighed.

'Sorry. It's none of my business.' Serena added quickly.

'I think…' Hanssen began. 'You may have had a point. It would perhaps be better to arrange a meeting now. Get it out of the way.'

Serena smiled gently. 'It might go really well.'

'I think it best not to expect too much of it.' He replied flatly.

* * *

Serena went to the ladies room before her dessert arrived and was washing her hands when Gloria walked in.

'Serena! Enjoying your meal? I do love the food here.' She said brightly.

'Yes. It's wonderful.' Serena smiled.

Gloria stood beside her and watched her carefully for a moment. Serena noticed from the corner of her eye and turned with a wary look.

'Tell me if I'm being nosy won't you Serena, but…' Gloria bit her lip for a second. 'Have you and Henrik been…? For long?'

'Been?'

'It's just we've been neighbours of his for years and we've never seen him with a woman. I mean, not _with with_ a woman.' Gloria continued. 'He never has anyone stay over. We've _never _seen him on a date before. To be honest, Derek thought he might be gay. But I've always said no!'

Gloria shook her head vehemently.

'He's straight. I know because two years ago at our Christmas party my friend Natalie, who had seen Henrik at a few of our bashes over the years and well, she fell for that whole smouldering, loner thing he has going. You know what I mean.'

Serena stared at the woman speechlessly.

'Well anyway, she was a little tipsy and decided 'tonight was the night' and she was going to make her move. Now Natalie is good looking woman, blonde, toned, lots of cleavage – everything a man wants.'

Dear god, is she ever going to stop, Serena wondered.

'Perhaps she didn't go about making her attraction to Henrik known very well. He is nothing if not dignified and classy and well, Natalie was being kind of… slutty. But! Even though he didn't take her up on her offer, I saw the way he looked at her and a gay man does _not_ look at a woman like that!'

Gloria finally paused for breath. Serena moved away from the sink to dry her hands and Gloria followed closely.

'I've always thought that underneath that dignified reserve there must just be a bubbling volcano of desire!' Gloria said almost dreamily.

Serena almost burst into laughter.

'So… I know it's unforgivably rude of me to ask but… What's he like?' Gloria whispered loudly and conspiratorially.

Serena stood open mouthed for a moment.

'Uh… pretty much as you've imagined.' She said. 'A bubbling volcano of desire.' Serena almost choked on the words.

'Really?' Gloria gasped.

'Mm hmm.' Serena nodded, not trusting herself to speak anymore.

* * *

Serena returned to the table, her eyes watering from laughter.

'You alright?' Hanssen asked, mildly concerned.

'Yes.' She replied, still barely containing the laughter.

After Serena had explained the incident with Gloria to him, Hanssen looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

'So, this Natalie… why didn't you take her up on her offer?' Serena purred.

'I did not have the remotest interest in her.' Hanssen answered in a clipped tone.

'But Gloria said you were definitely looking!' Serena continued to tease.

'I can assure you any look I gave was one of distaste.' He said grimly.

Serena burst into laughter again. Hanssen looked mildly annoyed.

'Oh come on!' Serena cajoled. 'It must be flattering to know you are so desirable!'

He simply gave a bored sigh.

* * *

Serena continued to tease him until they had finished their meal and made their way outside to find a taxi. They were soon joined by Derek and Gloria.

'You two getting a taxi as well?' Derek asked.

'Yes.' Serena answered, as Hanssen appeared to be pretending he hadn't heard him.

'We may as well share then.' Derek said chirpily. 'You both going back to yours Henrik yea?'

'Actually, Ms Campbell…' Hanssen began.

'Always so formal Henrik!' Serena teased, mocking Gloria's earlier tone. 'Yes, Derek. I'm staying at Henrik's tonight.' Serena linked her arm though Hanssen's and smiled wickedly at him.

Derek turned away to whisper something to his wife.

'Clearly you make a habit of creating situations like this!' Hanssen hissed to Serena. Serena simply smiled.

'Shall we snog like teenagers in the taxi and make absolutely certain he knows you're not gay?' Serena asked, managing to give an innocent look as if she were just trying to be helpful.

Hanssen glared at her.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so pleased that you are all still enjoying this! I didn't think I'd make it to 15 chapters! Thank you all so much for the comments and reviews they are all gratefully recieved.**

* * *

The four emerged from the taxi outside Hanssen's house. He took Serena's hand gently, helping her out and was only mildly surprised when she wouldn't let it go again. Keeping hold until they reached his front door.

They said their goodnights to Derek and Gloria who watched them carefully and nudged each other discreetly when they saw the two holding hands.

Hanssen opened the door and they entered to stand in his hallway. Serena looked around. The place was bright, classically styled.

'So, are you staying or…?' Hanssen asked, unsure of whether Serena had really meant it when she told Derek she was staying over or whether she planned to leave again.

'If you'll have me.' Serena replied.

Hanssen nodded. 'Shall I…?' he gestured to take her coat and hung it on a coat rack. Leaving her bag on a side table.

'Would you like a glass of water or anything?' he asked.

'Yes, please.' Serena answered. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly feeling nervous. Being in the lion's den, she supposed, and then smiled to herself at the analogy. Hanssen seemed equally nervous. Gloria had said they never saw him bring anyone home. As she followed him to the kitchen, she wondered who the last person had been to be in this house aside from Hanssen himself.

The kitchen was all clean lines and everything in it's place. I wonder if he cooks, she thought. Hanssen poured her a glass of water and brought it to her as she stood beside the island in the kitchen. She took it gently and smiled a thank you.

Hanssen appeared to be staring at her neck.

'There's something…' Hanssen gestured to below her throat. 'It's…' He stepped closer and gently ran a finger across her skin. 'a bit of fluff.' He held her gaze and she found she suddenly couldn't speak.

Hanssen let his index finger gently trace along the gold chain she was wearing, making her skin tingle. He hooked his finger briefly underneath the charm that hung from it and then let it fall again, dragging his finger to the edge of the v-shaped neckline of the top she was wearing. Just as he had with the chain, he let his finger trace down along by the edge of the material to the centre of the V. Serena realised she had been holding her breath and gasped a little as he tugged gently downward on the material of her top. He stopped and let his finger rest against her skin. He looked her in the eye again, his lips parting as if going to say something. She was breathless and her body instinctively wanted to arch towards him.

Suddenly he removed his hand and stepped away. 'I'll show upstairs.' He said and walked away briskly.

Serena wanted to shout after him but she still could not find her voice. She grabbed the glass of water and took a gulp. Her heart was pounding, her skin still tingling from his touch and her head felt as if she had just been on a rollercoaster.

She went upstairs after him and found him emerging from a room holding a shirt. He offered it to her.

'You can wear this tonight if you'd like.' He said, avoiding her gaze now.

She took it without a word. What on earth was going on? She followed him into a room. Like the rest of the house it was non-fussy, bright, not quite Spartan but bordering on it. She realised it was the spare bedroom.

'There are clean towels in the bathroom for the morning.' He told her. 'Everything else should be satisfactory.' He almost attempted a smile but still wouldn't meet her eyes. 'Sleep well.'

And with that he was gone. Serena stood dumbfounded staring at the shirt in her hands. Was he really going to make her sleep in the spare room? After a few minutes, her annoyance spurred her into action and she made her way to the other bedroom he had stepped out of earlier. She knocked on the door but did not wait for a reply before entering.

She found Henrik, barefoot and unbuttoning his shirt. He looked mildly startled at the intrusion.

'Is something the matter?' he asked.

'You are the matter!' Serena exclaimed. 'Are you really going to make me sleep in the spare room? Alone?' she demanded.

Hanssen turned away from her, removing his watch and leaving it on the bedside table.

'I thought we agreed that what happened last night was a once-off.' He said quietly.

'We did.' Serena agreed. 'But then we did it again this morning. And then you brought me for dinner. And there was… whatever the hell that was downstairs!' Serena threw the shirt she was still holding onto a nearby chair. 'I'm not sure last night's agreement still holds up!'

'I apologise for my behaviour downstairs.' Hanssen hung his head remorsefully.

'I don't want you to apologise.' Serena told him. 'I want you to…' she stopped. What did she want? She shrugged helpless at him and sighed. 'I want… to not be acting like a hysterical teenager.'

She shook her head dejectedly. She hated feeling like this, so unsure and desperate. She should just go home and stop making a fool of herself.

'I should leave.' She said.

'I'm sorry.' He apologised again. 'I told you I'm not very good at this.'

'Henrik. You're the kind of person who's good at whatever you put your mind to.' She gave a painful smile. 'It's alright to say you simply don't want me. I'm a big girl. And perhaps it's me who should be apologising to you for being so pushy.'

'Relationships don't work.' He said.

Serena shrugged. 'Perhaps we just don't really want them to, not deep down. Maybe we're too selfish.'

'I thought we could be friends.' He said, offering a small desperate smile. 'I thought that would be best. For both of us.'

'I'm not sure we'd be any better at that.'

'I ruined it.' He said sadly. 'Downstairs. My behaviour. I thought I had more self-control.' He was clearly annoyed at himself.

'I've been told relationships aren't supposed to be about control.' Serena said, thinking back to an argument with her ex-husband.

'I've been told that too.' He said. He took a step towards her. 'I don't want you to go.'

'And I don't want to go.' She told him. 'But are we just going in circles here? What do we do tomorrow? Tell ourselves this was a once-off too?'

'I have no answers.' He said simply. 'All I do know, is that I have felt more alive in the last few days in your company than I have in a long time. Maybe we can just see how it goes. Release some of that control we both enjoy so much.' He smiled.

Serena was quiet for a moment and he stepped closer to her. Running his finger along her cheek as he wondered what was going through her mind.

'You really are ridiculously tall.' She said a second later. She held a straight face for a moment before breaking into a grin.

Hanssen laughed, tilted her chin upwards and bended to kiss her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another update! I thought I would spoil you a little :) **

* * *

Hanssen awoke the following mornings with his arms around Serena. He wished he could see her face but she had her back to him. He moved, leaning forward, over her shoulder as gently as he could but felt her stir.

Serena had been awake for almost half an hour. She couldn't bring herself to move in case she woke him. This day last week if someone had told her she would wake up today spooning with Henrik Hanssen she'd have laughed. Even someone=ne had even told her yesterday that they would end up in bed together again she probably wouldn't have believed it.

Henrik kissed her temple. She turned and smiled at him.

'Morning.' She whispered.

'Good morning.' He reluctantly stretched and reached for his glasses, putting them on to check the time. He sighed. 'We're going to be late.'

Serena sat up and looked at the time and groaned. 'I still have to go home and change.'

'We have that consultants meeting first thing.' He reminded her.

'I'd forgotten about that. Jac and Elliot are presenting today?'

'Yes. I can make up some excuse for you being late.' Henrik offered.

'It might be better if I call Ric and ask him to make my excuses.' Serena said.

'If you wish.' He replied stiffly.

'It would be less conspicuous don't you think?' she asked, tilting her head at him.

She was right, of course. He nodded.

* * *

Hanssen pulled his chair out with a flourish and glanced around the boardroom as the others took their places.

'Good morning Mr Hanssen. Lovely day isn't it?' Elliot Hope dropped an armful of files on the table.

'Good morning. Yes, indeed it is Professor.' Hanssen smiled.

Michael Spence and Jac who were just about to sit down exchanged a pointed look at Hanssen's apparent cheerfulness.

'Feeling the joys of spring today eh Mr Hanssen?' Michael asked.

Hanssen ignored the comment and instead greeted Mo who had just arrived.

Coffee was served whilst Jac set up the presentation. Hanssen plucked a biscuit from the plate and took a bite. Ric, Elliot and Michael paused in their conversation. They had never seen Hanssen eat anything at a meeting before.

'Ms Campbell has sent her apologies. She's going to be a little late.' Ric informed them.

'I'll bet.' Michael smirked.

Ric raised an eyebrow at him.

'Her car was here overnight.' Michael explained. 'Hangover!' he added in a smug sing song voice.

'Michael it's not helpful to cast aspersions.' Ric chided him.

'My apologies _Mr Griffin. _I take it back!' Michael mockingly held up his hands in surrender. 'What do you think has delayed her Mr H?'

'I am sure whatever the reason it is legitimate and unavoidable.' Hanssen replied trying to maintain a tone of disinterest.

* * *

By the time Serena arrived Jac was finishing up her proposal for the patient she and Elliot were disagreeing over.

'My apologies for being late.' Serena said quietly as she took a seat. Hanssen nodded at her but held back the smile he wanted to offer.

He noticed Ric poured her a coffee which she accepted gratefully and they whispered something to each other.

'So, which is it to be?' Jac asked.

Hanssen watched Serena fumbling, looking for a pen.

'Ugh it's just one of those days!' Serena smiled sheepishly at the others. 'Ignore me, carry on!' she told Jac.

'I'd like to.' Jac said, pointedly looking at Hanssen who was ignoring her.

'Here you go Ms Campbell.' Hanssen pulled a pencil out of somewhere and handed it to her as Ric simultaneously handed her a ballpoint pen.

Serena caught sight of the pencil and smiled but reached for the pen from Ric. 'I think this might be better.' She said to Hanssen waving the pen. 'thank you.' She whispered to Ric.

'Oh don't mind me!' Jac said loudly and sarcastically. Michael and Mo were observing it all with amused looks.

'Carry on Ms Naylor!' Hanssen snapped.

'Elliot and I have done our bit!' Jac retorted. 'Time for your yay or nay. If you can be bothered to focus for that long.'

Everyone looked extremely uncomfortable.

'Yes, well you both have to recap for Ms Campbell don't you?' Hanssen said icily.

'There's no nee…' Serena began.

'Yes. There is. Are you or are you not Executive Director of Surgery? Do you or do you not have a roll in the making of this decision?' Hanssen trotted out the questions without waiting for any responses. 'How are you to make an informed decision without the facts? Start again Ms Naylor. With a little less attitude this time please, all we need are the facts.'

* * *

Elliot and Jac had run through their arguments again; Elliot's proposal of a more conservative approach and Jac's for the use of some the skills she had recently acquired on her training in Japan. Jac stood with her arms folded.

'Would you like us to go through it a third time just for luck?' she asked sarcastically.

Hanssen glared at her.

'Well, in my view Professor Hope's approach seems to be the best option. A longer recovery time perhaps, but that alone isn't necessarily a bad thing. There is less scope for anything to go wrong this way.' Hanssen said.

Jac rolled her eyes.

'I'm not so sure.' Serena mused. 'What was the point of sending Ms Naylor to Japan for this training if we aren't going to let her use it? This case is the perfect opportunity.'

'Yes, well, unfortunately we are not here simply to find people for Ms Naylor to practice her skills on. The question is which procedure will be best for the patient's welfare.' Hanssen said condescendingly.

'And I think Ms Naylor's approach is the best option all around.' Serena replied unwaveringly.

'We have a tie!' Michael muttered. He was interested to see how this would resolve itself. If Hanssen openly dismissed Serena's opinion it would send a clear message about her role as Executive DOS.

'Anyone else have any input?' Hanssen asked, looking around the table.

Michael checked his watch. This was really dragging.

'Are we boring you Mr Spence?' Hanssen asked.

'I don't know about the rest of you, maybe you can go back to your wards and have a snooze but we're run of our feet on AAU so I'd kinda like to get back there some time this morning.' Michael said.

'We've all got things to do Michael but this is important and also part of your job.' Serena told him.

Jac sighed impatiently.

'Uh, I really need to get back, I'm due in theatre.' Mo said tentatively.

'We all know the facts.' Michael said. 'Especially those of us who have had to listen to it all twice.' He added with a pointed look at Serena. 'Can we put it to a vote?'

'A vote?' Hanssen asked.

'I have no problem with that.' Jac spoke up.

'Well, perhaps we should discuss it some more.' Elliot said sounding unsure.

'Not everything has to take forever in order to be done properly!' Jac said rolling her eyes.

'I think a vote is a good idea. And then Ms Effanga can get back to Darwin.' Serena agreed.

'Fine. A vote it is.' Said Hanssen. 'Those in favour of Professor Hope's approach, raise your hand.'

Hanssen raised his own hand, as did Elliot and Mo. Hanssen did not look pleased.

'Those in favour of the other approach.' He said.

Jac and Serena raised their hands immediately. Michael paused for dramatic effect before raising his. All eyes turned to Ric.

'Abstaining Mr Griffin?' Hanssen asked.

'Considering the options.' Ric replied.

Jac stood up grumpily. 'We all know you're a fan of the slow and steady game Ric, no need to keep us all waiting.'

'Let him speak.' Serena told her.

Hanssen watched as there was some kind of look exchanged between Ric and Serena.

'We need a decision Mr Griffin.' He prompted.

'Elliot…' Ric began. 'I'm sorry, I agree with Jac.'

'And we have a winner!' Michael said standing up. 'Next time maybe we could get Dermot O'Leary to come and do a countdown.'

Hanssen looked at him with irritation. Mo and Michael hurried off and Jac and Elliot began speaking over further details. Hanssen watched as Ric stood up and Serena looked up at him.

'A little birdy told me it's your birthday today.' He heard Serena saying.

'What little birdy was that?' Ric asked amusedly.

'Well… I may have read it somewhere, sometime…' Serena smiled cheekily.

Ric nodded knowingly. He wasn't surprised that she had probably read his personnel file. Serena stood up, cupped Ric's face in her hands and gave him a peck on the cheek

'Happy birthday!' she purred. 'Drink this evening?'

'Sure.' Ric nodded.

Hanssen felt a surge of annoyance at the feeling of jealousy this sparked in him.


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to thank everyone who has left comments and reviews about this fic. I am so glad that people are enjoying it and very grateful for all feedback. There is one little thing which has niggled at me however and that's the number of comments simply demanding updates. I am flattered that people are waiting to see how this story progresses with such anticipation but the tone of some of the comments is impatient and pushy. Perhaps they are not intended to come across like that but that is how they have come across when I read them and it's off putting. Fic writing is not my only occupation! I do not always have time to update as was the case this week when real life consisted of some pretty serious distractions. I write fic as a pasttime to relax. Constant demands for updates has the opposite effect.**

**Anway, all that aside I do appreciate everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this shorter chapter.**

* * *

Hanssen sat in his office staring at the neatly lined up pencils on his desk. He had done very little work all morning except to go over and over recent events.

Henrik Hanssen did not do anything without careful consideration and planning. Yet in the last few days he had embarked on a surprising and, he couldn't help but perhaps think, unwise relationship with Serena Campbell. If one could call it a relationship. He wondered if there was a certain timeframe involved before you could refer to something as a 'relationship' or if the term applied to the deeds undertaken as opposed to the length of time those involved had been undertaking them.

He drummed his fingers on the table. Whatever it was called, the whole thing had disrupted his usual equanimity. In a reckless and rushed move this morning he had called Maja and agreed to meet with Fredrik. Maja said she would call him back when she had spoken to Fredrik and arranged a time. He would have preferred to be the one deciding the where and when but Maja had subtly but definitely hinted that the decision would be Fredrik's.

He detested this lack of control.

* * *

Henrik walked on Keller holding two cups of coffee. It was only when he received a strange look from Mr Malick that he realised this had perhaps been a mistake. Yet another thing he had done without proper consideration.

'Mr Hanssen.' Serena's voice caught his attention and looked towards her to see a slightly curious look on her face as she observed the coffee in his hands.

'Ms Campbell.' He approached her quickly. 'I…' he offered her a cup. 'I didn't think.' He said almost apologetically.

Serena smiled, accepted the coffee and tugged at Hanssen's elbow urging him to follow her to the stairwell.

'I'm afraid Mr Malick saw me with the coffee.' Hanssen began. He sighed. 'He's bound to wonder why I would be buying you coffee. I am afraid I have just added fuel to the flames of rumour.'

Serena smiled. 'Malick won't say a word.'

'How can you be so sure?'

Serena arched an eyebrow. 'Because he knows the risks of incurring my wrath.'

Hanssen looked at her in amusement. She was probably right. Serena stepped closer and leaned against the wall beside him, taking a sip from her coffee. They were both quiet for a moment. Hanssen wondered, not for the first time, what it was about Serena that had a calming effect on him. Even whilst he had suspected her loyalty during the media storm that followed the disastrous non-referral scheme and he had been sent a media 'fire wall' he had asked Serena to accompany him because she relaxed him. He had felt stronger simply by having her at his side. He suspected this was why her betrayal had stung so much, even more so than Jac Naylor's.

'You know I had to spend most of this morning's meeting imaging you in your birthday suit!'

Serena's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to look at her with a questioningly raised eyebrow.

'As a distraction from throttling you I think we can now safely say it does work.' Serena continued.

'Ah.' Hanssen smiled faintly. 'Perhaps I allowed Naylor to rile me a little.'

Serena looked sceptical. 'That's all there was to it?'

'What else?'

Serena shrugged. Hanssen moved to stand in front of her making her crane her neck to look at him. Serena took a deep breath at his proximity. Hanssen raised his right hand slowly and smiled as Serena held her breath before his hand even reached her cheek. He let his knuckle graze her skin so lightly had her eyes been closed she might have thought she imagined it.

A door banged on the floor above and Hanssen sprang away to a safer distance. Much like she had been the night before, Serena was left breathless. After casting a nervous eye towards the stairs leading upwards to ensure no one was coming, she took a sip from her coffee before speaking.

'It's Ric's birthday. Keller staff are taking him for a drink this evening.' She said.

Hanssen nodded stiffly and turned to look out the window.

'Do you want to come?' she asked.

Hanssen gave her a sideways mocking glance without saying a word.

'What?' Serena demanded. 'It's just Albie's.'

Hanssen gave a short dry laugh. 'In all my years here I have yet to set foot in Albie's.'

'You've never been to Albie's?' Serena asked incredulously.

Hanssen shook his head. 'Another one for the bucket list.' He said sarcastically, referencing her comment the day before regarding "fumbles" in storerooms.

Serena laughed. 'Well, now is your chance to cross something off that list'

'The store cupboard?' Hanssen asked in faux surprise, deliberately misunderstanding her.

Serena gave him a coy look and stepped closer to him. 'Albie's.' she said dryly. 'But… if you prove yourself up to that challenge then perhaps we could… get a little more adventurous.' She added seductively.

Hanssen felt goose bumps and his pulse quicken. This time it was Serena who smiled smugly at the effect she was having on him. 'So, what do you? Will you come?' she asked.

'I'm not sure I'd be welcome.' He answered.

'Nonsense.' Serena dismissed this answer.

'Wouldn't it raise more questions?'

'So?' Serena challenged.

'I don't think it would be wise.' Hanssen said. He turned to face her fully. It was time to be sensible.

Realising he wouldn't change his mind, Serena nodded slowly just as her phone began to ring.

'I should get back.' She said before answering.

Hanssen nodded and watched her walk away as she answered her phone. He leaned against the wall and sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

**I had a really busy week so didn't get to write much. This chapter is slightly longer than usual. I'm aiming for 20 chapters and no more with this fic because it's getting a little to long now. Hope you enjoy. Thank you as always for the comments/reviews.**

* * *

Serena spent the rest of the day in theatre, emerging onto the ward only briefly to see to patients and for a quick sandwich. Each patient she ticked off her list of electives gave her a deep feeling of satisfaction. This was why she had become a surgeon, not to sit at a desk writing reports.

She barely noticed the hours flying by and thoughts of everything outside of her patients she pushed to the back of her mind so completely it took her a moment to realise why a nervous Jonny Maconie had done a rapid u-turn in the corridor when he had seen her coming as she made her way to grab a coffee. When she remembered, she smirked to herself at the look of terror on the nurse's face.

She didn't quite have the heart to give him a rollicking anymore given recent developments with Henrik. To deny a relationship now would be a lie and one that might come back to haunt them both. It was probably best to let the matter drop.

How on earth had this happened, she wondered to herself. She had always presumed the man detested her at worst, at best was extremely irritated by her. As she paid for her coffee she thought back to the morning in the stairwell, when Henrik had brought her a cup. She smiled to herself. He had looked so timid, so unsure of himself. He really was an enigma and she should probably be trying to talk herself out of all this but… she couldn't. She didn't want to try.

* * *

Jac was on her way to get a coffee when she saw Jonny rapidly hurrying in her direction, whilst nervously looking over his shoulder.

'Watch it!' she snapped as he almost bumped into her.

'Sorry.' He apologised. He looked back over his shoulder again.

'Who are you hiding from?' she asked.

'Ms Campbell.' He gulped. 'She's after me.'

Jac smirked. 'Oh grow a pair Maconie.' She rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

'It's true! Malick told me.' Jonny said defensively.

Jac simply sighed and kept going. As she made her way towards the coffee bar she saw Serena approaching. The woman looked like she was miles away and was smiling at her coffee.

'Hi?' Jac said quietly as Serena walked by her, completely oblivious. Jac looked puzzled for a moment and wondered what had the other woman so distracted but then decided she really didn't care.

* * *

Hanssen sat in his office. Maja had still not called him back. He was not used to waiting for other people to decide matters which affected him.

He checked the time. Serena's shift would soon be over. She was going to that bar, Albie's, with the others. For Ric Griffin's birthday.

He wondered fleetingly, why there was always a Ric. A Greg. A Rafi. A Nils.

There was always someone better than him, more suitable, in the wings. It was probably for the best, because no matter how he tried he was simply incapable of taking care of anyone. Of not hurting those closest to him. So, it was probably a good thing there was always someone else waiting in the wings to make things better.

* * *

'Is there a party I haven't been told about?' Michael Spence asked as Keller staff made their way out of the hospital talking about Albie's.

'It's just a quick drink.' Ric told him.

'For Mr Griffin's birthday.' Chantelle added.

'Ah! Hey, happy birthday Ric.' Michael slapped him on the back. 'So, is it a big one? Sixty?'

Ric gave him a look of disgust and Michael burst into laughter. Then Michael turned his attention to Serena.

'Hey Serena, what was up Hanssen's butt this morning?' he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder which she shrugged off.

'I have no idea.' She replied in a bored tone.

'Well he was all smiles until you turned up and then… bam! The old Hanssen was back in a flash.'

Serena gave no response and noticing she looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable, Ric changed the subject asking Michael about a patient.

* * *

Hanssen watched from the window as Serena and the others from Keller left the hospital. He saw Michael Spence put his arm around her shoulders. He was pleased when she shrugged him off. But she still walked closer to Ric.

* * *

The "quick drink" turned into several and before Serena knew it Albie's was closing. Chantelle and Digby had already gone. Serena was sat between Malick and Ric. The barman began clearing up and they got the hint.

'Will we all share a taxi?' Malick asked. 'We're all going in the same direction right?' They nodded and he went to call one.

Serena finished up the last of her wine and noticed Ric was watching her very carefully.

'What?' she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged. 'Nothing.' But continued to watch her.

'Then why…' she leaned towards him, 'are you staring?' she asked in a whisper.

He smiled. 'Is there really nothing going on between you and Henrik?'

Serena froze at the directness of the question. She straightened up.

'I think that answers my question.' Ric said smugly.

'I…,' Serena didn't know what to say.

'I won't deny I'm surprised.' Ric said.

Serena avoided his gaze.

'I take it you are keeping it quiet for the time being?' he asked.

Serena looked at him eventually. 'Do you think it's… I'm making a mistake?'

'Do you?' he asked.

Serena rolled her eyes. Typical Ric, turning her question back on her. Before she could say anything further Michael appeared.

'Malick's got us a taxi.' He paused, noticing there seemed to be an atmosphere. 'Have I interrupted something?'

They both shook their heads and stood up.

* * *

Hanssen sat at home trying to read a research paper a former colleague had asked him to take a look at. He had been sitting at his desk for hours rereading the same passages. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

Maja had not called.

He had not spoken to Serena since that afternoon.

He wondered what she was doing now. It was the first night this week he had not spent in her company. He missed her.

He laughed out loud at himself. You are being ridiculous Henrik, he told himself.

He checked the time and realised how late it was. He got up and began switching off the lights. His foot was on the second step of the stairs when the doorbell went. He paused. Who on earth would be at his door at this time of night. Warily he went to the door and opened it a crack.

'Henrik…'

Serena was leaning against the wall looking sheepish.

'I lost my keys.' She said.

He let her in and fixed her with a stern gaze when he realised she was how inebriated she was.

'I was locked out.' She said sadly.

'Wouldn't one of your friendly neighbours take you in?' he asked dryly.

'Probably.' She said with a twinkle. 'But I thought I'd come wake you up instead.'

'Ah. I hate to disappoint you but I haven't been to bed yet.' Henrik replied. He helped her out of her coat.

'Am I bothering you?' Serena asked suddenly looking worried. 'Do you want me to leave?'

Henrik relented his sternness and gave her a half smile. 'Of course not.'

Serena looked relieved.

'You go on up to bed and I'll bring you some water.' He told her.

Serena nodded and took a step on the stairs before pausing and turning back to him.

'Which… room?' she asked.

Henrik stepped towards her, she was face level with him now. 'Mine of course.' He said. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her cheek. 'Go on, and careful on the stairs.'

As he got her a glass of water and some paracetamol, he considered how much she seemed to drink. Luckily she was not working tomorrow. He made his way upstairs and found her already asleep. Her clothes were in a heap on the floor. He noticed she had put on his dressing gown. Quietly he left the water and paracetamol on the bedside table and proceeded to get changed for bed.

After he slid beneath the covers beside her, he paused to watch her for a moment. He brushed her hair off her forehead gently and she stirred, with a sleepy smile and muttered his name.

He couldn't put into words the feeling this provoked in him.

* * *

'What on earth is that?' Serena croaked as a loud sharp beeping sound pierced her ears. She snuggled closer to Henrik in hopes of blocking out the noise.

'It's my alarm.' He replied brightly. Turning to switch it off.

'Dear, god, it could wake the dead.' Serena grumbled.

Hanssen looked in amusement at her snuggled tightly against his chest.

'How's your head this morning? Or should not I ask?' he barely supressed a smirk.

'Your alarm hasn't helped it any.' She huffed.

He leaned and kissed the top of her head gently. She smiled at him.

'Sorry.' She mumbled. 'About last night. Turning up on your doorstep like that…' She could only imagine what state she'd been in.

'Did you have a good night?' he asked.

'Bit too good.' She straightened up, wincing slightly. 'Taxi dropped me off, got to the door and realised I didn't have my keys. I had to call another taxi and… my first thought was to come here.'

Hanssen stretched for the water and painkillers and handed them to her.

'Any idea where you lost your keys?' he asked.

She shook her head, swallowing the paracetamol. Hanssen put his glasses on.

'I must look awful.' Serena said self-consciously.

'Not at all.' And truthfully, she didn't to him. 'Rest for a while. I'll shower and then make some breakfast. And then, we can figure out what's happened to your keys.'

Serena groaned. She dreaded the hassle of getting a locksmith. She watched as Henrik got up and collected some clothes from his wardrobe.

'Nice pj's.' she said mockingly, looking him over. It was her first time seeing him wearing pyjamas.

'What's wrong with them?' he asked, looking down at himself.

'Nothing.' Serena eyes sparkled. 'I just prefer you when you're out of them.'

'You are incorrigible Ms Campbell.' Hanssen replied, jutting his chin out and proceeding to the bathroom. Serena laughed.

* * *

Whilst Hanssen was showering Serena received a call from Michael Spence.

'Hey Serena! Lose anything last night?' he asked cheerfully.

'How do you know?' she asked suspiciously.

'Keys?' he said. 'I was the last one out and there were keys on the seat in the taxi. Thought they might be yours. I've got them in case you're worried.'

'Why didn't you bloody call me last night and tell me?' she demanded.

'I meant to but…' he fallen asleep as soon as he got inside his house. 'Anyway, you're ok? You got in?' he asked.

'Where can I meet you to pick them up?' she asked grumpily.

They arranged a place and time and Serena struggled out of bed just as Henrik was emerging from the bathroom, fully dressed.

'Michael Spence has my keys!' she announced.

'That's a relief.' He said, although from the look on her face she seemed annoyed.

'Hmm.' She said. 'Mind if I shower?' she asked.

'Of course not. I've left clean towels for you.' He replied. He remembered the pile of her clothes on the floor. 'Perhaps, if this is going to be a regular occurrence, you should consider leaving some spare clothes here.'

Serena stopped and stared at him in surprise.

'What?' he asked.

'Well… It's just most men would run a mile at the idea of that so… soon.'

'Why? It's far more practical than you having to rush home every morning and being late for work. Or showering and then having to put your worn clothes back on.' To him, having spare clothes here seemed the obvious solution.

Serena grinned at him. 'You really are something aren't you?' she stood on tip toe and pulled him down to kiss his lips before heading to the bathroom.

Henrik shrugged, he really didn't see what she found so surprising.


End file.
